


my roommate is a vampire

by eyeronicmuch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Comedy, Doyoung is a vampire, I suck at titles, M/M, Pining, bc i miss them, idiots to lovers, kinda??, no angst lol, only yuta is still an idiot, this shouldnt be taken seriosuly, yuta is a surgeon, yuwin bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeronicmuch/pseuds/eyeronicmuch
Summary: “Ahhh!” Yuta shrieks, “Blood!”The figure startles, momentarily covering its ears, and looks back at him with wide, cat-like eyes, rubbing at its blood-stained mouth with the back of its palms, the red smearing all over the place. Then it clicks.“Ahhh!” Yuta screams again as he drops his bag with a loud thud, “A vampire!”“Oh for fuck’s sake,” the figure – vampire – deadpans in annoyance, “you’re so loud the neighbours are going to file yet another complaint.”Yuta stares at the vampire in terror, “God got me,” he mumbles, and the vampire sighs, “Really, Yuta? It’s been a month already and you keep freaking out every single day!"“Oh, god,” Yuta exhales, “I keep forgetting, my bad. How are you, Doyoung?”Ah yes, that’s right. Yuta’s new roommate is a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D i'm back on my bullshit

It’s been a long day at work, and Yuta’s so tired he can’t function properly. In all honesty, he just wants to reunite with his bed and become one with it for eternity, preferably, and he’s so wrapped up in his fantasies he doesn’t notice that the lights in the kitchen of his apartment are on, and that there’s a figure sitting hunched at the bar stool, munching on something in a hungry manner, red all over its face. 

“Ahhh!” Yuta shrieks, “Blood!” 

The figure startles, momentarily covering its ears, and looks back at him with wide, cat-like eyes, rubbing at its blood-stained mouth with the back of its palms, the red smearing all over the place. Then it clicks. 

“Ahhh!” Yuta screams again as he drops his bag with a loud thud, “A vampire!” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” the figure – vampire – deadpans in annoyance, “you’re so loud the neighbours are going to file yet another complaint.” 

Yuta stares at the vampire in terror, “God got me,” he mumbles, and the vampire sighs, “Really, Yuta? It’s been a month already and you keep freaking out every single day! You don’t see me go _Oh no! A human!_ when I hear clutter in the kitchen at three in the morning when it only turns out to be you raiding the refrigerator now, do you?” 

“Oh, god,” Yuta exhales, “I keep forgetting, my bad. How are you, Doyoung?” 

Ah yes, that’s right. Yuta’s new roommate is a vampire. 

“I’m alright,” Doyoung takes a napkin and wipes his face. He has manners, after all. “Went to the store again to buy blood bags, and noticed the cashier eye me suspiciously. I think she’s catching onto something. If she does, however,” Doyoung cracks his knuckles and runs his tongue over his sharp canine fangs, “that would be a real shame.” 

Yuta gasps, “Absolutely no killing!” 

Doyoung laughs, “Relax, I’m just messing with you. White blood is salty as shit, no vampire with self-respect and dignity drinks it. There is a person whose blood I'd love to get a taste of, though,” he gives Yuta a suggestive look and the latter covers his chest with his hands, eyebrows furrowing with deep creases. “Absolutely not.” He sounds scandalized. 

“I’m just kidding again, I won’t drink from you, or from any human for that matter,” the vampire looks amused as he stands up and walks towards the sink to wash the dried blood from his long fingers. 

“Why not?” 

“I think it’s kind of unethical? Besides, there are many alternatives to human blood, even though it is quite delicious.” Doyoung explains. 

“Oh, I see,” Yuta says, “that’s interesting.” 

“I suppose. Would you like have dinner now?” 

“Yeah,” Yuta smiles, “I would actually.” 

  
Living with a vampire is still very uncommon, but it’s chill. Doyoung works as an editor from 9 to 5, he’s tidy and quiet, and doesn’t put up much of a fuss, except when he’s frustrated about his clients being too demanding, and when he’s the other type of hungry, which is thankfully, not that often. 

By now they’ve moved on from acquaintances to friends, and Yuta doesn’t freak out anymore when he comes late from his shifts to shriek _Vampire!!!_ with a girly high-pitched voice, and he doesn’t even flinch at the sight of blood! But then again, Yuta is a surgeon after all. 

Doyoung is a nice person – creature? – to room with. He has a witty sense of humour, his sarcastic nature matches Yuta’s satirical one, and they do bicker more often than not, but it’s a nice change of scenery. They have quite a lot in common, Doyoung being an activist for vampires’ rights even though he prefers to keep his identity low-key, and Yuta volunteering every two Sundays in other hospitals and donating to charities. They’re quite the pair. 

Although, sometimes, rooming with a vampire can get quite weird. Yuta finds out about that when he knocks on Doyoung’s bedroom door and walks inside of it, only to see Doyoung lying in a coffin, eyes closed and without moving a muscle. He looks so still it’s horridly scary. 

“Doyoung, uh, what are you doing?” 

“Meditating,” Doyoung replies, voice solemn. 

“Where’s your bed?” Yuta looks around his room. There are still cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other in the corner of the room, from when Doyoung had first moved in. 

“This _is_ my bed.” 

Yuta stares. “Alright. I’ll come by later.” 

When he comes back later, he finds the coffin lid closed. Yuta knocks on it, twice, and the lid opens with an eerie creek, Doyoung slowly rising from the coffin with a pale expression. _“Yeeees?”_ he says in a deep voice, like in all cliché vampire movies. 

Yuta almost jumps back. “Dude,” he says, “That was so weird.” 

“It’s a cultural thing,” Doyoung explains, “are you really a vampire if you don’t make the most out of it?” 

Sometimes, it’s very entertaining. For instance, when Yuta scrolls through his Instagram timeline and sees Doyoung’s new post with the caption _‘Mirror selfie :P'_ and a single hovering phone in the mirror’s reflection. No Doyoung at all. Yuta cackles and gives it a double tap, as well as a comment of _‘Looking great man. Love the sunglasses.’_ And Doyoung yells from the other room, “Hey, how’d you guess I was wearing sunglasses?” 

Some days are quite hard. Today, unfortunately, is one of those days, where Doyoung is in dire need of blood. It just so happens that they ran out of blood bags, and all hospitals are closed at this hour. 

“Oh god,” Doyoung says, “my head is killing me.” Judging by the way he’s peering right at Yuta’s neck can quite literally burn a hole with his reddening eyes; it’s not because of a long day at work. The vampire’s slowly becoming drowsy, and it’s only a matter of time before he loses rationality because of hunger. 

Yuta, in panic, googles what the hell he should do. He’s never dealt with vampires – _hungry_ vampires – and google isn’t helping him. 

“Best search engine my ass,” he grumbles, moving onto Bing. 

“Bing, really?” He hears Doyoung half laugh half groan because of his headache. 

“Oh shut,” Yuta hushes him. “Are you sure you don’t want to drink from me?” 

“Positive.” The vampire says, “Did you find anything?” 

“Yeah, actually,” Yuta disappears into the void of the kitchen and returns with a handful of candy bars. Doyoung wants to laugh. “Here,” he drops them into Doyoung’s palms. 

The vampire arches his eyebrows. “A chocolate bar..? You’re kidding! As if that would quench my thirst.” 

“It’s a hematogen.” Yuta explains, laughing a little. “Believe me or not, it contains cow blood. Usually sold in pharmacies for kids and all that jazz. It’s not the ideal solution to your problem, but that’s all I can think of right now.” 

“Blood? In a candy bar for kids? And humans call us weird.” 

Yuta opens one and hands it over to the vampire, “Just try it, trust me.” 

Doyoung eyes it a bit warily, but after a bite he gains colour in his pale cheeks. “It’s good.” He smiles. 

Too good. So good, that the candy bars are now a part of his daily diet. 

“Who needs actual blood when you have these excellent candy bars?” Doyoung shines, showing it off to Yuta before he swallows it whole. “They have different _flavours!_ This is revolutionary!” 

“There’s more sugar in them than blood,” Yuta retorts, getting just a little bit annoyed at his roommate’s new obsession, “your fat cells must be thriving.” 

“Ah, that must explain my burst of energy recently. But that’s good! I no longer feel like death at my office desk, which is ironic, because death is a foreign concept to our kind,” Doyoung rambles on, “but you get what I mean, right?” 

“Right.” 

“Right.” Doyoung repeats. “Have a good day at work!” 

Yuta smiles. “Thanks, Doyoung.” Then he glances at the kitchen clock and nearly drops his barely eaten apple. “I’m late!” 

He stumbles out of his apartment half alive, half aching because on the way to the elevator Yuta hit his knee over the kitchen island and tripped over his own two feet. He glared at the vampire when Doyoung laughed at him, then rummaged his coat pockets for his car keys and bolted. 

Unfortunately for him, the elevator wasn’t currently working, so Yuta had to sprint down the stairs from the 12th floor, which is a challenge even for the strongest calves. 

“God, I’m so late, I’m going to have a breakdown, I’m going to cry, I will actually cry,” Yuta repeats as he starts his car. “I will cry I will cry, oh, my god.” Yuta stares at the monitor. “I don’t have enough fuel. Oh my goodness. God is out to get me. She really is.” 

In the end, Yuta arrives 10 minutes early. “I won,” Yuta thinks, looking at his disheveled hair and wiping the sweat off his face, “but at what cost?” 

“Yuta, my man,” Taeil greets him in the hall. “What has happened?” 

“Ran into a few difficulties on my way here,” Yuta sighs, “but I’m alright, thanks.” 

“Oh, well, glad you made it on time!” Taeil exclaims, “Put on your lab coat, Jeno and Renjun are already waiting for you.” 

“Jeno and a what?” 

Taeil cocks an eyebrow. “Renjun? Your new interns? Have you forgotten?” 

Yuta groans. “My god I _did._ Oh my, today is a disaster.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Taeil pats his shoulder, sympathetic. “They’re good kids.” 

“Kids,” Yuta mutters, “kids can’t be good.” 

He was right. No, not in that way. Jeno and Renjun are great students and they’re enthusiastic and all, only… Jeno is sensitive to blood, and as a result he puked all over the floor when Yuta showed them a video on heart operations. 

“Mr. Nakamoto,” Jeno cries, “I am so so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t think I’d react this way, I’m so sorry– Mr. Nakamoto, are you tearing up? Oh, my god.” And then Jeno cries harder. 

“It’s okay, Jeno,” Yuta takes off his lab coat. “Don’t cry, please. Don’t worry, you’re all good. I just had a long day, things bottled up, and then this incident happened– No I’m not crying because of you! Renjun, please help me here. Oh, god,” he takes off his mask, “I need a break.” 

Jaehyun can’t stop laughing as Yuta relays everything to their little group over lunch break. “Man, what a long day you had! And it’s only two.” 

Yuta sobs. “I’m actually at my breaking point. What have I ever done to deserve this… Wait.” He gasps. “You know what– this adds up. He cursed me.” 

Johnny munches on his noodles, curious. “Who?” 

“My roommate.” 

Johnny puts his chopsticks down. He’s so invested in other people’s lives. “How?” 

“He told me to have a great day at work.” 

Jaehyun laughs. “That’s bullshit.” 

“No, no,” Yuta says. “Listen. He’s a vampire.” 

Johnny gasps. “A vampire.” 

“And?” Taeil asks. Absolutely unfazed. At that moment, Yuta regards him as a legend. 

“What do you _mean, and?!_ He’s a supernatural being! He must have cursed me because, I don’t know, can vampires curse people?” 

“…No?” Johnny asks. “I don’t think so? Jaehyun, can they?” 

Jaehyun puts his hands up in surrender, “I don’t know, why’re you asking me? No, wait, I know!” 

“You do?” Yuta asks. 

“Let’s ask google!” 

Yuta facepalms. 

Google has no answer. Jaehyun sulks. Yuta would coo, because Jaehyun’s adorable, but he’s so so _tired_. 

“Lunch’s over, guys,” Taeil says, standing up, “get to work and see you all in the hallways and if not, then tomorrow.” Johnny and Jaehyun get up too, bantering about search engines and vampire curses. 

Yuta smiles weakly. He collects a few napkins in case Jeno throws up again, and buys a few lollipops too, to sooth the poor kid, and gets to work. 

“Mr. Nakamoto, is it true that you’re living with a vampire?” Renjun asks after lunch break. 

Word spreads faster than the plague in hospitals, Yuta thinks, a bit surprised. “A vampire? Yep, it’s true. Also, have a lollipop. Jeno, sweetie, you too.” 

Jeno takes a strawberry one and asks, “I heard he cursed you, why’d he curse you, doctor? Are you going to die?” He looks on the verge of tears again. Bless your soul, Yuta says to himself as he hugs his intern, bless your sensitive, tender soul. 

“Unfortunately, no,” Yuta sighs as Renjun whispers _‘Mood’_. They bump knuckles together. Intern or doctor, you’re still going to feel like death. The true curse of working in a medicine field. 

Yuta gets home around nine in the evening, half asleep, tired, and tired again. The lights in the apartment are turned off, so naturally, Yuta doesn’t notice that there’s anything under his feet and trips. 

“Jesus Christ!” He turns on the light as he gets up, and sees a deathly pale figure lying on the floor, wearing all black. 

Yuta screams. “A corpse!” 

Doyoung grunts from the floor and sits up. “I’m not dead.” 

Yuta screams louder, stumbles back and falls. “It’s alive!” 

Doyoung can’t contain a laugh as he helps Yuta up. “I’m immortal, Yuta. Wow, you’re so clumsy.” 

Yuta stills. “You– what are you doing, lying on the floor here?” 

“I was waiting for you,” Doyoung cocks his head to the side. “You came home late today. I fell asleep, and then you tripped over me.” Doyoung’s greyeyes are wide and really alluring, his stare is intense. Yuta finds himself flustered. “I– uh, had a lot of work today.” 

“Oh, that’s right, how was work?” 

“Just _terrible,”_ Yuta groans, sitting on the couch. Doyoung sits next to him. “Please undo your curse.” 

Doyoung chuckles. “My curse?” 

“You know,” Yuta sighs, “When you wished for work to be great but it turned out to be the opposite. That.” 

Doyoung thinks for a moment, frowning. “I’m very sorry. How can I undo it?” 

Yuta extends his hands without saying anything. Doyoung comes closer, a bit confused, but then Yuta wraps his arms around his frame and pulls him close. Doyoung reciprocates. Yuta sighs into the touch, relaxing instantly. Doyoung is comfortable to lean against. He’s a bit taller than Yuta, lankier, but in his embrace Yuta feels especially secure. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Doyoung asks after a while. 

Yuta whispers but nods, “You’re so cold.” 

“Sorry about that,” Doyoung chuckles, “Want me to get a blanket?” 

“Yes, please.” Yuta watches him retreat to hid bedroom, his black cape trailing behind him. At home, Doyoung insists on wearing his ‘vampire’ clothes. Yuta takes notice of how good Doyoung actually looks in them. Under his silk cape Doyoung wears a white blouse with Victorian laces at the end of the sleeves, dark trousers, an ancient golden belt (also bat slippers!). With his tall, lean figure, the clothes all suit him. The vampire insists on parting his hair vampire-style too. In shorter words – he looks really hot. Yuta slaps himself. Get yourself together, he tells himself, Doyoung is as old as ice. An ice cube, a glacier, an iceberg. Right. No weird thoughts. 

Doyoung comes back with a warm blanket, and wraps it around Yuta and himself. Yuta leans back into his chest again, face hidden in the crook of his neck. It tingles, and strangely, Doyoung feels really warm. Must be the blanket. “Good now?” 

“Really great.” Yuta says, although his voice is muffled. “How was your day?” 

“Oh,” Doyoung says, “I ran out of those cow blood bars. And the pharmacy didn’t have any, too, so I was also quite upset, but now I’m better.” 

“The power of hugs!” Yuta says, suddenly cheery. “I’ll get you some of those bars tomorrow, would you be alright without some blood until then?” 

Doyoung nods. “Yes. Thank you.” 

“So.” Yuta says after a while. They’re still huddled under the blanket, facing each other. 

“So?” 

“For how long have you been a vampire?” 

“I don’t quite remember.” Doyoung replies. “It’s been so long, or how does this generation say it? No thoughts? Head empty? Because yeah. That.” 

Yuta cackles. “Yeah, something like that. Do you remember how you became one?” 

Doyoung shakes his head. “No, and I like it that way, actually. Maybe I was born a vampire.” 

“That’s so cool, and at the same time, not. Imagine working for centuries and can’t even retire. I’d die, I don’t care if I’m immortal or not. I’d die for real.” 

Doyoung laughs. “It’s not that bad – you see the world evolve, meet new people, learns many things.” 

“Does it get lonely?” Yuta asks. 

Doyoung grabs his hand in his for a little while. “Not really, because now I have you.” He gives Yuta a sincere smile that leaves the latter breathless. Yuta reddens for a second, eyes wide. Doyoung lets go of his hand, and Yuta misses the coldness. He doesn’t know why. He suddenly feels hot. 

He touches his forehead. It’s burning. “Doyoung, is my forehead hot?” 

Doyoung replies, “Yuta I don’t feel temperatures.” 

“I don’t care, this is an urgent matter,” Yuta says. 

Doyoung touches his forehead lightly. “I don’t know, Yuta, you feel hot to me. But you always feel hot to me. Hey, why are your cheeks so red?” 

“I think I’ve caught a fever.” Yuta says hurriedly. “Be right back.” 

Yuta runs to the bathroom, splashes water onto his face. “Christ, I look like a goddamn lobster,” he thinks. He fishes out his phone and starts typing. 

you:  
sicheng  
my bff  
i’m crisis 

sicheng:  
????  
what happened 

you:  
i think i got sick 

sicheng:  
aren’t you a doctor  
but what are the symptoms 

you:  
well uh  
i feel hot  
my face is red  
and my heart is beating rlly fast  
am i gonna die b honest 

sicheng:  
wait  
why is ur heart beating fast 

you:  
well  
my roommate held my hand  
and i think his hand contained contagious germs that now got to me 

sicheng:  
jesus christ  
ur not sick ur a dumbass 

you:  
??? :[ 

Yuta sighs. That wasn’t helpful. Still, he debates on filing for a sick day, then decided against it because he has two interns to dote over, so in the end he just decides to stay in his bedroom for the rest of the day. Doyoung knocks on his door in the evening. 

“Yuta, are you alright?” 

“Yes.” Yuta croaks. “I think I definitely got sick. So I’m gonna be in my room. Don’t want for you to get sick too.” 

Doyoung coos. “Aw, but I don’t get sick, like ever. Anyway, I made dinner. Are you hungry?” 

Yuta regains his energy. “Fuck yes.” 

Dinner is great. Heavenly. Delicious. Doyoung is a great cook. “Where’d you learn how to cook like that?” Yuta asks. 

“When you’ve lived for a while, you learn how to cook one way or another.” Doyoung smiles. 

“But don’t you only consume blood?” 

“Well,” Doyoung says, “no. I eat human food, sometimes, but food with blood gives me the most satisfaction.” 

“I see.” Yuta puts his chopsticks down. 

“Are you going to go to your room now? I thought we could watch a movie together.” 

Yuta touches his forehead. It’s cooled down. “Sure.” 

Yuta suggests watching IT, but Doyoung protests by saying the blood would make him feel hungry, to which Yuta shudders a little and puts on Pride and Prejudice. 

“I don’t understand this movie,” Doyoung frowns. 

“Sure you don’t,” Yuta says, “but like, come on,” he gestured with his hand, “Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy’s relationship is so, _so,_” 

“So?” 

“So– _urgh_! I mean look, you can _feel_ the romantic tension between them, that lingering shot of Mr. Darcy’s hand, Elizabeth’s expression – this is both new and exciting for them. And when Mr. Darcy confesses? I squeal Every Time.” 

Doyoung simply stares at Yuta, crystal grey eyes that look icy even though his expression is warm. 

“Uh, what are you looking at?” 

Doyoung then glances at Yuta’s hand. Firmly, he takes it, his cold touch overtaking Yuta’s senses. Yuta stammers. “W-What are you doing?” 

Doyoung shakes his head. Drops their hands. “Nothing. Let’s continue watching.” 

Yuta nods, a bit wearily, confused, turns his face to the TV. He sees the vampire glance at his hand again, as if examining it, from the corner of his eyes before doing the same. They sit close together for the rest of the movie, so close, that Yuta swears Doyoung’s warmer than usual. Yuta touches his forehead. It’s burning again. 

you:  
sicheng  
i’m definitely sick 

sicheng:  
ah shit here we go again  
what now 

you:  
my forehead is actually burning 

sicheng:  
girl 

you:  
it’s on fire  
tf is my roommate washing his hands with  
are vampires contagious???  
what if i’m not immune to vampire diseases  
oh my god 

sicheng:  
i  
u know what i know what’s wrong 

you:  
what? 

sicheng:  
u got it 

you:  
got what? 

sicheng:  
ligma 

you:  
fuck off  
u actual clown 

sicheng:  
LMFAOOOO 

  
“Mr. Nakamoto! Mr. Nakamoto!” Jeno shouts. “Good morning!” 

“Good morning, kids,” Yuta greets. Yuta has had a coffee already so he’s feeling pretty damn Great for a person who was forced to wake up at 7 in the morning. “Are you ready for today?” 

Jeno and Renjun nod. They’re already wearing lab coats. Yuta thinks they’ll make adorable little surgeons. _If_, they can make adorable little surgeons, he then thinks. That was directed mainly towards Jeno. __

_ _“Today you’ll skim over some of our patient’s medical records, see what’s their problem, and if you’re prepared enough, I’ll take you to the surgery room and you guys will watch me operate as I explain everything to you. Does that sound alright?” _ _

_ _The two interns nod again. _ _

_ _“Jeno, are you sure you’ll be alright?” _ _

_ _“Yessir!” Jeno smiles wide. What a determined kid, Yuta thinks. _ _

_ _Jeno wasn’t alright. In the middle of the operation he passed out, and Renjun, cursing excessively _‘It’s just a appendectomy, for god’s sake, you had your own appendix removed, you loser’_, dragged him out of the surgery while Yuta sighed. Thank god the patient was asleep.  
He emerged from the surgery a while later, and spotted Renjun sitting on the ward’s sofa, with Jeno sulking next to him. _ _

_ _“Kid, are you okay?” Yuta asks as he walks up to them. _ _

_ _Jeno looks up at him teary eyed, but then his little eyes turn wide as saucers in horror and he promptly passes out again. _ _

_ _“Was it something I said?” _ _

_ _“You’re covered in blood, sir,” Renjun says, slapping Jeno awake. _ _

_ _“Ah, Christ,” Yuta curses, “I was too worried about Jeno to change. Get some water for him, okay? I’ll be there in a second.” _ _

_ _Yuta returns in a freshly new lab coat. It’s only 12, and he’s already exhausted. “God, why did I decide to get two interns. The hell was I thinking?” He thinks. _ _

_ _He sits in front of Jeno. “Jeno, it’s okay,” he comforts, “It was just a little bit of blood, it was a small operation, don’t worry, it was a success, the patient will be fine,” he says. _ _

_ _Jeno calms down. “Can I go home early?” _ _

_ _“Of course sweetie, you can,” Yuta pets his head. “Renjun, do you want to go with him? Or do you want to stay?” _ _

_ _“I’ll see Jeno off and go to the library,” Renjun replies. _ _

_ _“Alright, kiddos, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Yuta waves at them. _ _

_ _“Thank you, Dr. Nakamoto!” The interns say as they run off. _ _

_ _“Upgraded from mister to doctor, huh?” Taeil chips in, amused. _ _

_ _“Christ, Taeil, “Yuta puts a hand over his chest, “you scared the hell out of me. What’s up?” _ _

_ _Taeil laughs. “I was on my way to lunch, are you gonna come with? I have some tea on the nurses from the physician department.” _ _

_ _“Oh, shit.” Yuta says. “Spill it, king.” _ _

_ _

__ _doyoung: _  
can you get those cow blood bars today  
pretty please :[  
i’m actually starving 

__ _you: _  
sure thing!  
can you wait until the evening?  
i have one more operation today and then i’m done 

__ _doyoung:_  
i’ll see if i can manage  
i’m too scared to go outside in case i start craving for blood 

__ _you:_  
ah shit  
i’ll try to get home as soon as i can 

__ _doyoung: _  
thanks <3  
i already left work early  
i’ll be waiting then~ 

_ _

_ _Yuta puts his phone away. “Jesus,” he thinks, “Too much blood talks for today.” _ _

_ _His last operation for the day was a success too, and after accepting the patient’s family’s sincerest thank yous he runs to the nearest pharmacy and empties his wallet on hematogens. When he comes home, he sees Doyoung sitting on the kitchen island stool, with a clothes peg on his nose. _ _

_ _“Hi,” Doyoung says in a funny voice. “Welcome home.” _ _

_ _Yuta laughs, “What’s that on your nose?” _ _

_ _“A peg. So I won’t smell any blood on you since you had two operations today and attack you, you know, safety precautions.” He extends his hand, “The food, please.” _ _

_ _Yuta gives him the bag with the cow blood chocolate bars. “Are you sure they’re nutritious enough for you?” _ _

_ _Doyoung eats one and relaxes, then finally takes the peg off of his nose. _ _

_ _“They’re fine. Thank you, Yuta, really,” he says, “You’re a real one.” _ _

_ _Yuta smiles. “No problem.” _ _

_ _

_ _

_ _ _Google, is it healthy for vampires to eat an excessive amount of clown blood bars? _ _ _

_ _ _No results round. _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _Yahoo, is it healthy for vampires to eat only cow blood bars? _ _ _

_ _ _No results found. _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _Naver, what do I do if my vampire roommate insists on eating only special candy for anemics? _ _ _

_ __No results found. _ _ _

_ _

_ _Yuta gives up. Almost. Then texts Sicheng. _ _

_ _you:  
sicheng ur a smart man _ _

_ _sicheng:  
vampire problems? _ _

_ _you:  
exactly _ _

__ _sicheng: _  
let me guess  
your roommate bit you and now you’re having an existential crisis  
‘but i don’t want to be a vampire!’  
‘but i don’t want to retire at age 500 only because i look young!’  
‘but i don’t want to contribute to capitalism for all eternity!’  
but it’s ok bc  
whatever u r yuta i still love u 

__ _you: _  
that’s sweet aw :3  
ily too  
but no  
i’m just worried for his diet 

_ _sicheng:  
oh phew _ _

__ _you: _  
yeah  
he only eats these hematogens  
doesn’t drink human blood  
or any other blood in general  
bc the cow blood bars so are tasty 

_ _sicheng:  
well he ain’t wrong _ _

__ _you:_  
i mean yeah but  
:/ 

_ _sicheng:  
can’t you go to the hospitals and steal a blood bank or something _ _

_ _you:  
that’s theft _ _

_ _sicheng:  
be gay do crimes _ _

__ _you: _  
…  
he doesn’t drink human blood  
respectful king 

__ _sicheng:_  
just stop giving him the chocolate bars then  
or he’s gonna overdose on sugar 

__ _you:_  
exactly what i’m saying  
ok thanks man 

_ _sicheng:  
np _ _

_ _you:  
also when will u come back i miss u _ _

__ _sicheng:_  
awww  
i know i definitely will for new year’s 

__ _you:_  
HELL YEAH  
ok i gtg ttyl! 

_ _

_ _  
“Yuta, you’re being very unreasonable right now,” Doyoung frowns. “What right do you have to take my food away from me?” _ _

_ _“As your responsible roommate, I have all the rights,” Yuta states. “Enough of candy, eat some natural blood! You can’t keep eating those for the rest of your life now, can you?” _ _

_ _“Actually, I can.” _ _

_ _“Not the point, from today onwards, we’re eating healthy food and _only_ healthy food.” Yuta says proudly. “Or blood.” _ _

_ _“Alright,” Doyoung stands up, walking up to the kitchen counters. He takes out all of Yuta’s chips and ramen packs and throws them into the trash bin. “Only healthy food,” he gives Yuta a wry smile. _ _

_ _

_ _“So _that’s_ all it took you to learn how to cook?” Jaehyun asks at lunch. “Incredible. I really want to meet this Doyoung guy.” _ _

_ _“Sometime later,” Yuta says, sticking his fork mindlessly into his potatoes. _ _

_ _“It’s only fair,” Johnny says while eating, “he eats healthily and you do too. What’s it like living with a vampire?” _ _

_ _“Hmm,” Yuta says. He thinks back to the times Doyoung taught him how to cook, how they would spend evenings side by side chatting while washing the dishes, watching movies together. Then Yuta thinks about how half of his fridge is full off blood bags, or when he’s getting ready for work in his room sometimes Doyoung creeps up on him from behind and whispers _Boo_ in the most vampire-like deep voice, making Yuta scream like a little girl and then curse like an old man saying _Doyoung if you weren’t immortal i’d have you killed by now you little shit you Know I can’t see you in the mirror and you Know I’m a jumpy person if you want to act like a clown then go to a circus I’m sure they’re in need of a vampire or two_, or how impossibly cold Doyoung’s body is, like an ice pack, or how the vampire strictly wears black because it’s a fashion statement. Yuta thinks about how both of them mix well together even though they’re so different, Doyoung interested in the life of humans and Yuta being interests in vampires’ lifestyles. Yuta thinks about how Doyoung would always keep their apartment spotless, nice and clean, and smiles at how cozy it now is, full of polaroid photos of them together, of many memories made together. And they’ve only been rooming together for half a year at most. _ _

_ _“It’s nice,” Yuta says in the end. “He’s good company. I sometimes come home tired and forget I have a roommate, who’s a vampire, for that matter, and I lose ten years off my life because I’m so frightened, but other than that it’s real nice.” _ _

_ _“Cool.” Jaehyun says. “How are your interns?” _ _

_ _Yuta sighs, “They’re great. Renjun’s impeccable as always, and Jeno’s making progress, too. He’s not fainting anymore. Still can’t watch me operate, though.” _ _

_ _“Poor kid,” Johnny mutters. “Do you think he’ll make it alive?” _ _

_ _“I sure hope so,” Yuta says, “Either way, I won’t fail him. He’s a nice boy, he’s trying hard.” _ _

_ _“You’re a good soul,” Jaehyun pats Yuta’s back, “I’m surprised you’re a good teacher, to be honest.” _ _

_ _“_Hey,_” Yuta says, “What’s that supposed to mean?!” _ _

_ _Jaehyun makes a face. Yuta makes a grimace in return. _ _

_ _“Children,” Taeil stop them, “not in front of the holy food.” _ _

_ _“You’re calling canned fish and watery mashed potatoes holy?” Yuta says. _ _

_ _“I never thought I’d be eating high school lunches right until my pension.” Says Johnny. Yuta swears he sees Johnny tear up a little. _ _

_ _Taeil frowns. “The food’s not that bad, right?” _ _

_ _The whole table shakes their heads. _ _

_ _“You’re depressing me,” Taeil says. “Let’s discuss something else. Johnny, how’s your new intern?” _ _

_ _“Jaemin? He’s great. A nice kid. Very polite. Something I think he knows more than me. I feel like such a proud father.” _ _

_ _“Jaehyun, what about you?” _ _

_ _“Donghyuck’s, uh, enthusiastic? I guess. He’s mischievous and plays pranks on patients, which is so dangerous like what if they get a heart attack? But overall, he gets his work done on time. Best intern I’ve had, actually. I wonder if all four know each other. Oh my, what if they’re gossiping about us too.” _ _

_ _Yuta sneezes. The table looks at him in horror and realisation. _ _

_ _“They fucking are.” Johnny says. _ _

_ _“No, no,” Yuta says with a wave of his hand, “I sneezed because I think I’m sick.” _ _

_ _“Sick?” Taeil asks. He grabs Yuta’s hand and checks his pulse. “Does your head hurt? Do you feel nauseous? Is it a fever? Your heartbeat is really fast…” _ _

_ _“It’s because you’re hovering over me like that,” Yuta frowns. Good god imagine having doctors as your friends. “I don’t know if I have a fever. Do I?” _ _

_ _Taeil touches his forehead. Shakes his head. “Nope, you’re good. Though, if you felt unwell, it might’ve been the exhaustion. Tell me everything.” _ _

_ _“Well,” Yuta begins, “It all started when my roommate took my hand…” _ _

_ _Jaehyun cackles. “Yuta’s got a _cruuuush!”_ _ _

_ _Yuta makes a noise in protest. “No way! Right, Taeil?” _ _

_ _“Listen here, Nakamoto,” Johnny throws a hand over Yuta’s shoulders. Yuta involuntarily slumps under the weight. “I’m a licensed professional, I _know_ the stuffs. Now, tell me, when you look at Doyoung, does your heartbeat speed up? Do you feel hot? Do you get shy around him? Answer honestly.” _ _

_ _Yuta stammers, “Uh, kinda? No? I don’t know? I just started questioning everything recently?” _ _

_ _Johnny smiles so wide and gives Yuta’s back such a strong pat with his massive bigfoot hand that Yuta’s head almost hits the table. “I know your diagnosis.” _ _

_ _“And what is it?” _ _

_ _“You’re showing symptoms of an early development of a crush. Not a deadly disease, don’t worry, only your heart may hurt a little here and there, but otherwise it’s a very common feeling. Hard to get rid of, but not impossible. I caught that disease once, and I do not reccomend . Stay strong, Nakamoto.” _ _

_ _Yuta frowns. “Oh, shut up. We’re just roommates.” _ _

_ _Jaehyun slams his hands on the table. “And they were _roommates!_” he exclaims in a loud voice. The whole cafeteria glares at him. _ _

_ _“That it. I’ve had enough.” Yuta says. “I’m going. Goodbye, everyone. Arrivederci, adios, whatever. I’m off! Farewell!” _ _

_ _He grumbles as he reaches his department’s floor, puts on his face mask and rubber gloves, cracks his knuckles, performs another surgery. It takes over an hour and he’s absolutely spent in the end, but happy. Saving lives is worth it, Yuta thinks. Definitely worth it. _ _

_ _

_ _“Evening,” Doyoung says as he steps into their shared apartment. It’s around ten something in the evening, and it’s long been dark outside. Doyoung shakes off snowflakes from his coat gently. The tip of his nose is pink. _ _

_ _“Hey,” Yuta says, “You’re home late today.” _ _

_ _“Had to work overtime.” Doyoung says, voice bitter. “Five hours overtime, Jesus Christ.” _ _

_ _“Inhumane,” Yuta comments. _ _

_ _“_In-vampire-ane_,” Doyoung says. “So disgusting. Without any extra pay too. I don’t feel exhaustion but I’m actually so exhausted, you have no idea.” _ _

_ _“I do, believe me I do,” Yuta nods, “We live in a society.” _ _

_ _Doyoung runs a hand through his jet black, silky hair. His bags under his eyes are dark, his cheekbones are high and prominent, lips pink and thin, and he looks gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Yuta coughs and looks away. “Anyway, have you eaten? I cooked dinner earlier, if you want to eat anything.” _ _

_ _Doyoung shakes his head, “I’m still full, but thank you. I’ll have a cup of boiled blood, though.” _ _

_ _“Sure,” Yuta turns on the kettle and puts on a pot on the stove, then takes out a blood bag from the fridge and pours it into the pot. _It’s the vampire equivalent of tea_, Doyoung says. Yuta isn’t one to judge. Doyoung changes into his indoor-wear in the meantime, and stands next to him, leaning a little. Yuta feels his cold breath against his neck. He's getting hyper-aware. When the blood darkens because of the temperature, Yuta turns off the stove and pours the ‘drink’ into Doyoung’s special mug that says _”Best Vampire”._ _ _

_ _They sit down in front of each other on the kitchen island stool to chat. “Let’s do something over the weekend.” Yuta proposes. Doyoung checks the weather forecast. It shows snow. He nods. “Sure, if work lets us.” _ _

_ _Yuta laughs, “It’d better, because I’ll be working on New Year’s all day and night, so I want to rest before that.” _ _

_ _Doyoung nods. “Same here. What do you say we just chill here?” _ _

_ _“Good idea,” Yuta says, “There’s no place more comfortable than home.” _ _

_ _The vampire nods. He empties his cup in one go, then puts in the sink and washes his face. “I’ll just to sleep now.” He says quietly. He gives Yuta a short hug, like they always do before going to bed, only now the vampire lifts Yuta off his feet and spins him around. Yuta squeaks embarrassingly but Doyoung only laughs. “Goodnight,” he smiles softly. Yuta has never seen a smile so sincere. He’s left stunned. He hears Doyoung close his coffin lid from the living room with a quiet thud. Yuta sighs out a breath he was holding in. _ _

_ _Yuta plops down on the couch and stares at the ceiling. Cars honk in the distance, but otherwise the apartment is silent, save for Yuta’s running thoughts. The image of Doyoung smiling at him doesn’t leave his head no matter how hard he tries to think about anything else. When Yuta touches his  
forehead, it’s burning again. And not because he’s sick. _ _

_ _No, Yuta thinks, I can’t possibly like my roommate, right?_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

Mid-crisis, Yuta posts a snap with a peace sign and continues staring at the cracks in his ceiling. His phone dings a minute later with a notification, and Yuta checks it, squinting at his phone’s brightness.

_Sicheng:_  
u good?

_You:_  
yeah  
why?

_Sicheng:_  
your snapchat story  
“Streaks. Don’t hit me up. Only real ones know.”

_You:_  
well I said not to hit me up

_Sicheng:_  
I’m a real one 

_You:_  
fair enough 

_Sicheng:_  
do u want to talk about it?

_You:_  
no but thanks :c  
i’ll sleep it off

_Sicheng:_  
whatever u say <3

Yuta wakes up to the sound of his alarm going off at exactly six in the morning. Sleepily, he gets up and trails to his bathroom, eyes barely open and body barely cooperating. He bumps into something.

“Ouch,” Doyoung says.

Yuta stumbles back. Doyoung looks like he just got out of the shower, his bangs are wet and he feels warm. A towel’s draped over his shoulder, and he’s not wearing a shirt. Oh _shit_. Yuta’s eyes widen. Suddenly he’s very awake. _He’s not wearing a shirt._

“Wow,” Yuta says, “I mean, uh, sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Doyoung replies. “Are you alright, though?”

“Yeah,” Yuta gulps, “I’ll just brush my teeth and run to work.”

“No breakfast?” Doyoung frowns.

“Nope,” Yuta shakes his head, “Got no time.” He can’t seem to stop staring at Doyoung’s torso. The vampire’s not that muscly, but fairly lean and damn, Yuta should stop staring. He coughs. “I’ll see you in the evening, then?” 

He closes the bathroom door, and knocks his head on it. 

The hell’s wrong with you, Yuta thinks, Doyoung stops wearing victorian-vampire era clothes for _one_ second and your last braincell stops functioning? Oh, Jesus, get a grip. 

Yuta runs out of the house in record time, cheeks embarrassingly aflame. He should talk to a professional about this.

“Yo, Johnny,” Yuta greets.

Johnny raises his papers at him in a wave. “What’s up?”

Yuta moves closer to him, whispering, “Let’s suppose I caught that disease you talked about yesterday. Hypothetically.”

Johnny gasps, “You got a _crush_?”

Yuta hushes him. “Hypothetically!”

“Right. Hypothetically you have a big fat crush on your roommate and you’re in despair, right? Oh no, just what must I do! I cant fall in love with a vampire! It’s a forbidden love! An immortal and a mortal! A vampire and a human! A love destined to be tragic!”

Yuta takes Johnny’s papers and whacks him in the head gently. “You’re a moron.”

“Who’s a moron?” Jaehyun asks, walking up to them.

“This gentleman right here.” Yuta points at Johnny, unimpressed. 

“I’m moronsexual,” Jaehyun smiles.

Johnny smirks and runs a hand through his hair, in an attempt to be suave. “Oh, are you now?”

Yuta had a feeling that Johnny would be no help. Sometimes he hates that he’s right. Confident that the two doctors are in their own little world, Yuta leaves for his own department, deep in his thoughts. His interns are lounging in his office on the couches, seemingly waiting for him. 

“Good morning, kids,” Yuta ruffles their hair with a smile. Jeno and Renjun greet him back in unison. He’ll try not to think much of his situation with Doyoung for today. Feelings will wait, but patients won’t. “We’ve got a lot to do today, so let’s get to work now, alright?”

Jeno is a wonderful student. He’s never later, he does his research, he never skips his internship, he’s polite and patients love him, but he just _can’t_ tolerate blood.

“Jeno,” Yuta says, “Are you sure you want to be a surgeon?”

Jeno sits on the couch in Yuta’s office, eyes downcast and hands on his lap. “Dr. Nakamoto…”

“I’m just saying,” Yuta says softer, “that being able to endure the gross aesthetic of operations is essential to this job, Jeno. I know it’s not nice to deal with blood and the flesh-cutting, but I also know that it’s harder for you because you worry about the patients and that you have a soft heart. What I’m asking is if you’re really up for this. It’s a hard profession that requires a lot of endurance and responsibility. If you want to be a surgeon, I’ll help you as much as I can with overcoming your fears, but if your passion lies elsewhere, I really suggest you pursue that instead and not torture yourself for any longer.”

Jeno is quiet for a moment. He fidgets with his fingers and then whispers. “I want to be a veterinarian.”

Yuta smiles. “That’s lovely, Jeno. What’s stopping you?”

“My parents.” Jeno says, voice solemn, “They don’t think it’s honourable enough.”

“Now, now,” Yuta tells him, “I’ll talk to your parents, alright? Tell them to visit me whenever they’re free and I’ll explain everything to them. Leave everything to me, okay?”

Jeno nods, eyes glassy. “Thank you, doctor.” 

Yuta ruffles his hair again. “It’s only a pleasure. Follow your dreams, kid.”

“So how’s it holding up with your interns?” Taeil asks a few days later by the registration desk of Yuta’s department, where Yuta was looking through various files.

“One intern, you mean.”

Taeil cocks an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Jeno’s not an intern here anymore. Two days ago I finally managed to convince his parents to let him train under a veterinarian instead. Jeno was so thankful; I don’t think I’ve ever been bowed to so much in my entire life. Not even by patients.”

Taeil laughs, “Oh, what a sweet child. What about Renjun?”

“I love him,” Yuta says, “he’s my son.”

“Very understandable.”

“Honestly I thought he’d be moping around without Jeno here, because even I am, but turns out he and Jeno are childhood best friends and roommates anyway, so they see each other all the time._ And_ Jeno comes over to my office a lot, too! So it’s like he’s still with us. It’s very nice.”

“Aww, that’s adorable.” Taeil coos, “I never thought you’d have such a soft spot for teenagers.”

“Oh, shut up,” Yuta scrunches his nose, “They’re an exception.”

“Sure they are.” 

Yuta shoos Taeil away and goes back to his files, then gets a coffee and relocated to his study. When he comes in, he sees Jeno wave enthusiastically at him, a lump of fur in his lap.

“Hello, Jeno– What’s that?”

Jeno happily takes the fur ball in his arms. “A kitten!”

“A kitten,” Yuta repeats, Jeno’s statement slowly being processed by his brain. “How did you even get it here?” 

Jeno ignores him, smiling widely. “Yesterday my doctor and I helped a cat give birth, and this little kitten is one of her babies, and the owner let us keep him, but I already have three cats that I’m allergic to, so Mr. Nakamoto, because you helped me so much and to thank you for everything – this is for you!”

That’s how Yuta goes home with an addition to their family. 

To put it simply, Doyoung is a bit confused. 

“What is this?” He says, almost curious, when he sees the animal walk around their apartment. The animal stares at him and the vampire stares right back. 

“A kitten, as you can see.” Yuta sighs, “My former intern gifted him to me. I couldn’t say no. Not to the intern’s and the kitten’s big wide eyes.”

“He’s adorable.” Doyoung exhales and crouches to pet him. The little animal purrs under his touch. 

“He is. Sorry for not informing you about this, I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s no problem,” Doyoung says. “I like cats.”

Yuta smiles softly and scratches the back of the kitten’s ear. The kitten meows in the tiniest voice and both coo. “Would you like to name him?”

Doyoung looks at the little black fur ball intensely. “Bat.” He says, proud. “He looks like a little bat.”

The vampire takes a big liking to Bat, but it takes a while for the cat to warm up to Doyoung. To win Bat’s liking over, Doyoung buys him toys and food, and eventually, Bat warms up to him.

Yuta can tell that Doyoung doesn’t really have experience with animals, so seeing him fawn over Bat and upload pictures of him onto instagram every other day is endearing. It’s cute. Doyoung’s cute.

“Yuta, look, Bat _Bat sleeping on my lap. And purring. Oh my god_.” 

Yuta laughs. “He likes you.”

Doyoung puts a hand over his chest and fake cries. “My life is fulfilled. This is all I’ve ever wanted.” Yuta takes a picture of them both. 

Having a cat in an apartment is very nice, Yuta notices over time. Yuta finds himself looking forward to hearing Bat’s little meows when he comes home from work, or seeing Doyoung play with him in the living room. Somehow, Bat manages to jump on the kitchen chair and sit beside them as they eat – although Yuta knows he’s just doing it to get some food – as if almost out of solidarity. With Bat, their apartment is lively in the most humble and quiet way, and Yuta loves it.

_Sicheng:_  
i disappear for a week and u get a cat??  
hello?@?£?&?

_You:_  
:D

_Sicheng:_  
pictures  
now !! 

_You:_  
*image attachment*  
isn’t he cute

_Sicheng:_  
NOOOOO  
i lov

_You:_  
he’s growing so fast  
right in front of my eyes  
i’m getting emotional 

_Sicheng:_  
ahshsjsh  
u’re now a cat dad  
congratulations this is your peak

_You:_  
u’re absolutely right 

“Bat seems to follow you wherever you go,” Doyoung points out one day. “Like you’re his mother.”

“Really?” Yuta takes Bat into his arms and makes a pouty face. “Aren’t you a cute widdle kitty,” Yuta coos. “Who’s a cute widdle kitty?”

Doyoung’s gaze is soft. “Maybe it’s because you look like him.”

“Like a cat?”

“Exactly.”

Yuta laughs, “But we named him Bat in honour of you.”

Doyoung threatens to hit him. “Vampires do _not_ turn into bats! This is a common misconception!” He protests while Yuta cackles. 

“Meow.” Bat agrees.

Over lunch, Johnny sits beside him and whispers, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you-know-what we had before.”

Yuta curses under his breath. He was sure Johnny had forgotten, considering he isn’t being pestered about his love life over the cafeteria table.

“I’ll keep your secret safe with me,” Johnny says, “in exchange for daily pictures.”

“Only if you give me advice.”

They shake hands. “Deal.”

_Johnny:_  
so  
how’s it going lover boy

_You:_  
it’s going 

_Johnny:_  
no i mean w u and doyoung

_You:___  
oh  
well he’s w bat rn  
also is it normal for cats to sleep in coffins??? 

__ __Johnny:__  
i  
i don’t know??  
i’ll ask jae 

__ __You:__  
u know what i think it’s only fair if u get to put ur nose in my business that I do the same  
when’re u going to ask jaehyun out 

__ __Johnny:__  
oh would u look at that  
it’s time i walk my pet fish  
see u! 

_ __You:_  
men r cowards smh_ _

_ _

_ _Jeno asks about Bat every day and so Yuta invites both him and Renjun to visit their apartment once all of them are free. Doyoung prepared dinner while Yuta hid all of Doyoung’s blood bags and locked the room to Doyoung’s bedroom to save the poor kids from stumbling upon a medieval coffin. _ _

_ _“Wow,” Jeno says, eyes sparkling, “this is delicious.”_ _

_ _“Why, thank you,” Doyoung replies, proud. “I’m glad you like it.”_ _

_ _“I love it, Mr. Doyoung, I never thought vampires could cook that well.”_ _

_ _“That’s kind of offensive,” Doyoung says, “but I’ll let it slide because you’re so cute.” He pinches Jeno’s cheek. “Eat well, everyone.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Bat has grown so much!” Jeno exclaims after dinner, then sneezes, “I remember him being a tiny fur ball and now he looks so grown… I’m so upset.”_ _

_ _Renjun hands him an allergy tablet. “I know, right? They grow up so fast.”_ _

_ _Bat goes a little batshit crazy because of the overwhelming company, but in a good way. He plays with Renjun and jumps all over Jeno meanwhile Yuta and Doyoung wash the dishes side by side. _ _

_ _“You have wonderful interns, Yuta,” Doyoung comments, “I really want to adopt them. Especially Jeno. I know they have their families but, like, they’re my _children_.”_ _

_ _Yuta laughs, “I know that feeling too well. And I just know we’ll be seeing more of them here in the future.”_ _

_ _Doyoung giggles while rinsing glasses. “Our little family is growing.”_ _

_ _And Yuta forgets how to breathe for a second. Then remembers. He dries the plate he’s holding, then turns on the kettle. _ _

_ _“Tea, anyone?” He says, calm, but for some reason his heart is still pounding. _ _

_ _Doyoung pinches his ear with his icy hand, “Your ears are red,” he says with a smile, and _god_, Yuta swears he’s done for. _ _

_ _When Renjun and Jeno leave with enthusiastic goodbyes a while later, Doyoung and Yuta settle for a movie. Bat is soundly asleep between them despite the noise, purring while Doyoung softly strokes his fur. He’s looking at the kitten with so much tenderness in his crystal grey eyes, Yuta can’t look away from the scene. _ _

_ _The vampire yawns. “We should go to sleep.”_ _

_ _“We should, but this is so nice,” Yuta whispers. He’s also tired but he doesn’t want to get up and ruin the moment. Doyoung pats Bat one last time, then puts his head on Yuta’s shoulder. _ _

_ _“It is.”_ _

_ _It’s very nice indeed. Yuta thinks that he could live like this forever – with Doyoung to spend lazy evenings with. With Bat beside them. His heart beats quicker as Doyoung snakes an arm around Yuta’s. _ _

_ _Yuta supposes, it’s not exactly the most romantic moment to realize that he is, in fact, very much in love with Doyoung, when they’re both tired and have work in the morning, but there he is. It’s not like an epiphany or a revelation, it’s like a warm, quiet sizzle in his chest, as quiet as Bat’s purrs, and honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speaking of cats i miss besya


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the chapters are pretty short but it be like that

New Years is right around the corner. 

Which means – there’s a lot of work. It’s very unfair, Yuta thinks, that people get to celebrate and get shitfaced and break a leg or arm or something along those lines, but he’s the one who has to patch them up. Doyoung’s situation isn’t any better; the vampire has to stay over at his office correcting spelling mistakes and punctuation of a new author he’s the editor of as a surprise holiday gift.

“I hate being a corporate slave,” Doyoung groans. Yuta sympathetically pats his back.

Actually, they don’t even see each other much during the end of December, both being busy with work. Yuta’s running on 6 hours of sleep per week, and he’s sure his hatred for the holidays is only growing. He’s not even in the mood for holidays. Doyoung encourages him to buy New Year decorations, and Yuta buys a little Christmas tree to _somehow_ raise his spirits up. It works a little. 

On December 31st, he finally has a short day at work. Their hospital organises a small party for the staff as a celebration, and Yuta stays around for dinner, chatting with his colleagues and drinking orange juice from plastic cups. It’s rather nice, and no one dares to bring up the fact that some of them still have to work after the party, and all have to be in hospital at 8 by January 1st.

Yuta gets home by around six thirty in the evening and finds the apartment empty, save for Bat’s deeper meows. In just a few weeks Bat has grown a lot, gained weight. His ears grew faster than his head, and he really now lives to his name, although Yuta calls him Brat when he misbehaves more often than not. Yuta scoops the black kitten into his arms and says,” Let’s cook dinner, shall we?”

“Meow,” Bat replies.

With a handful of practice, Yuta can call himself a decent cook. He prepares olivye salad, herring salad, fish and meat, and cooks a very bloody steak for Doyoung, and puts on the TV as background noise. His mom calls him in the middle of his cooking endeavours and after her motherly lecture about life he wishes new a happy New Year, and then eventually Doyoung comes home, carrying a number of bags.

“I’m home!” Yuta hears him say.

“Welcome back,” Yuta smiles, walking up to the vampire and brushing off the snow from his coat gently. He didn’t even notice how it was snowing outside. A snowy New Year is always good. “Are you hungry?”

Doyoung is surprised, “Did you actually prepare dinner for us?” He takes notice of their decorated table, and all of the food laid out on it.

“Yeah,” Yuta scratches the back of his head, “Oh, what are those bags for?”

Doyoung looks down at them, “Oh, these are for you and Bat. Though I’m afraid they’re too big for our tiny Christmas tree.”

Yuta almost squeals, “Presents! Doyoung, you didn’t have to.”

The vampire shakes his head, “Of course i had to.” He puts the presents on the floor and Yuta helps him take off his trench coat. Doyoung’s cheeks are painted pink and Yuta feels so soft he wants to squish them. So he does. The vampire smiles a little embarrassingly, cheeks redder. 

“Your hands are really warm,” he says.

“Your face is frozen!” Yuta replies. “Are you sure you’re not cold?”

“I don’t feel temperatures, Yuta,” says Doyoung.

“Then how did you say that my hands are warm?”

Doyoung shrugs. “They just are. I can tell they are. That you are.”

Yuta blushes. He shouldn’t think too much of Doyoung’s words, but he does anyway. 

Doyoung places the presents in the living room, then walks up to Yuta, who is peeling tangerines by the kitchen sink. The vampire silently wraps his arms around Yuta’s waist, making him fall back against his chest.

Yuta only hums, but inside he’s screaming into the void. The situation is _so_ domestic the void screams back.

“Haven’t I told you vampires are sensitive to tangerines?”

Yuta laughs, “Is that so?”

“It’s worse than garlic.”

Yuta takes a slice and props it into his mouth. “Garlic is understandable, but tangerines are so sweet and tasty,” he says, chewing.

“It’s because it’s citrus,” Doyoung scrunches his nose in distaste, “I can’t eat them.”

Yuta’s face falls. “I cant believe I have to eat _two_ huge bags of tangerines all by _myself_.”

Doyoung laughs and puts his chin on Yuta’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

Yuta stuffs the rest of the fruit in his mouth so he wouldn’t say anything stupid. He swallows. “Let’s eat?”

Yuta and Doyoung sit across each other, a ridiculous amount of plates of food on their small kitchen table. Yuta wonders just _why_ did he go all out if just blood is enough for Doyoung, technically a whole feast isn’t necessary, but Yuta has always loved New Year’s and right now he loves Doyoung’s sparkling eyes even more.

“Kind of lame that I’m drinking sparkling lemonade, but it’s better than being stuck in the hospital I guess.” Yuta swirls his glass of pear soda in circling motions. “I feel like a little child all over again.” 

“It’s a nice feeling, right?” Doyoung asks. “I have no recollection of my childhood memories, so it’s great that you cherish yours. Also, this is my first time celebrating New Year’s like this, so thank you for going all out, Yuta.”

Doyoung brings his glass of champagne together with Yuta’s glass of soda. A little clink resonates throughout the whole apartment as Yuta grins. The singing and dancing on the television gets louder and more festive as the clock is about to hit 12. Yuta loves it. He loves the atmosphere, the decorations around their apartment, he loves how Bat is sleeping soundly next to them, he loves the taste of home cooked meat, he loves the way Doyoung’s hair is laying almost his grey eyes softly, his gummy smile and shy gestures and he tries different foods, his soft voice and red ears, Yuta just loves him.

The TV starts a countdown from 10. 

They count down to one together, wish each other a happy new year with another clink of glasses and cheers from Yuta, and then hear loud bangs in the distance.

“Get up, get up!” Yuta says, dragging Doyoung by the hand, “We have got to watch the fireworks!”

Yuta runs to the balcony and despite the freezing weather, stares at the yellow and red shimmering flares in the sky. It’s unbelievably cold, and snowflakes fall on his cheeks and lashes, but the sight above him is beautiful. Yuta gasps a little when he feels Doyoung drape his coat over his shoulders. Yuta turns to him, cheeks rosy, one hand red from the cold as it’s clutching the vampire’s coat. The other hand finds its way into Doyoung’s own, as Doyoung interlaces them. Yuta makes a little sound in the back of his throat, akin to a gasp, glances at vampire with curious, questioning eyes. Doyoung’s looking at the fireworks, posture straight, eyes calm and peaceful, gazing into the distance. The light from the illuminations paints the vampire in a moving, vibrant painting. Doyoung strokes his thumb over Yuta’s knuckles gently. Yuta is breathless.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Yuta breathes out. “It is.”

The fireworks stop, and so does the magic. Doyoung retreats back inside, letting go of Yuta’s hand. Yuta thinks back to Pride and Prejudice and feels the tiny tingles all over his palms. His phone dings.

_Sicheng:_  
happy new year yuta!  
may you prosper and open your own hospital!  
and live your life to the gayest!  
ily  
ten sends his regards too

_You:_  
JWDHWJHD  
i love you too <3  
tell ten thanks!

_Sicheng:_  
what r u guys doing rn  
did you open presents?

_You:_  
we had dinner and watched the fireworks together  
doyoung left just now

_Sicheng:_  
owo  
what had happened 

_You:_  
I hate how you know me so well

_Sicheng:_  
:3

_You:_  
well, he just held my hand  
actually?? he does it a lot

_Sicheng:_  
this shit is so cute  
I support u <3

“Yuta, come inside!” Doyoung shouts.

Yuta smiles, anticipating the present exchange. Bat gets a vampire cape and bat chewing toys from Doyoung. The vampire almost tears up at Yuta’s present. “These coffin accessories _so_ fit my aesthetic, they’re all I’ve ever wanted, thank you so much,” he gives you a hug. Yuta opens his own present. Surprised, he takes out the silver dangly earrings in forms of constellations, and for some reason he can’t find the right words to speak.

“Doyoung,” he says, “these are beautiful, thank you.”

Doyoung looks embarrassed, “I noticed you have a lot of piercings, even if you don’t wear them that often... I thought they were pretty, and that they’d suit you. Would you like to try them on?”

Yuta nods. Doyoung takes the earrings out of his hands, slowly brushes away his wavy hair behind his ear. His feather touch makes Yuta shiver. Fingers behind his ear, Doyoung slowly puts on one earring, and then another. Their faces are so, so close to each other, but Yuta is scared to look Doyoung’s way. Even from the corner of his eyes, he can guess that the vampire’s gaze is tender, concentrated. Doyoung’s cold fingers slowly clip the earrings, and when he finishes, Yuta has silver stars shimmering next to his face. 

Yuta briefly wonders if Doyoung maybe, just maybe, has any sort of feelings for him, too. But he can’t read Doyoung’s crystal grey eyes. Doyoung is as unreadable as ever. 

“I was right,” Doyoung says, “You do look pretty.”

Yuta can only smile as a response. He’s positive he’s flushed. “Thanks,” he says, looking down. 

“No,” Doyoung interjects, puts his cold fingers on Yuta’s chin, making Yuta look upwards. “Look at me.” 

Yuta meets the vampire’s gaze. It’s more intense than usual, and Yuta’s eyes widen ever so slightly when he sees Doyoung’s orbs turn a blood red. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Doyoung says. 

Yuta takes notice of Doyoung’s sharp fans with each word that leaves his lips. Why hasn’t he noticed them before? Yuta redirects his gaze upwards again. Doyoung looks… so much like a vampire. Pale gaze, red, almost hungry eyes, acute fangs – Yuta should be frightened. But he isn’t. He could never be scared. Not when Doyoung’s words are so soft, so sincere. 

However, Yuta finds himself frozen. He’s never seen Doyoung in such a state, except that one time when hunger almost overtook him, and the not knowing of Doyoung’s next actions may be make Yuta shiver in thrill. The fingers around his jaw tighten slightly; Yuta takes notice of the tension in the air between them. It’s not heavy, but it’s evident. Yuta can’t possibly guess why Doyoung is looking at him so intensely, so transparently, as if he _wants_ something from him. Yuta doesn’t dare move. 

He waits for Doyoung to make the first move, but Doyoung, too, is still, except for his eyes. The vampire’s irises seem to differentiate between every possibly colour of red, and Yuta is in love with it. Completely. Doyoung’s free hand slowly places itself on Yuta’s neck, and Yuta’s eyes snap open again. He feels the cold. He feels excitement. He feels numbness. And everything in between. 

A number of thoughts run through Yuta’s head, but at the same time it’s like all thoughts have drained out. He wonders; what is Doyoung thinking right now? What is he going to do? 

Doyoung doesn’t speak, too; they haven’t uttered a sound for over a minute now, or has it already been minutes? The vampire caresses his fingers over Yuta’s neck, neat fingernails grazing over his skin. It’s electrifying. It’s too much, but it’s not enough at the same. Yuta feels overwhelmed from the faintest of actions, from the lack of words. 

When Doyoung brings their faces closer, Yuta’s breath hitches, and when Doyoung knocks their foreheads together, Yuta thinks, _that’s it, he’s going to kiss me_, but Doyoung only takes a sharp inhale, and his eyes snap back to normal. To that crystal light grey. He urgently pulls back, looking panicked. “I’m so, so sorry,” Doyoung apologizes, “I don’t know what came over me, I’m so sorry,” he keeps repeating, burying his face in his palms. 

“I hope I didn’t do anything,” he finally whispers.

Yuta shakes his head, “You didn’t, don’t worry.” He’s desperately torn between asking about what he wanted to do and dropping the subject in general. 

Doyoung sighs out in relief, “Oh, that’s a relief. Again, I’m very sorry. I hope you weren’t frightened.”

“I wasn’t,” Yuta shakes his head, “I’m not scared of you.”

“But I’m a vampire. A monster,” Doyoung whispers.

“You’re not,” Yuta says, frowning, “you’re not. You could never be. We’re different, yes, but we’re all the same. Do not dare put yourself down on this wonderful night, or I will be very upset. And you don’t want me to be upset,’ he huffs. Doyoung cracks a little smile. “You’re right, I don’t. I want to make you happy.”

“But you do,” Yuta whispers, “you really do.” Yuta wants to kiss him. He _really_ wants to kiss Doyoung right now. But he’s a coward, and so he doesn’t. He gives Doyoung a hug instead, a long, warm Yuta-style hug, and he never wants to let go. 

“Happy New Year,” he says quietly.

“Happy New Year,” Doyoung says back. 

Later that night, Yuta scrolls through his instagram feed and smiles at his friends’ posts. Johnny’s stories are full of him and Jaehyun singing to old songs on the TV, Taeil’s are of him out in the main square filming the _entire_ fireworks, Sicheng and Ten posted a photo of their dinner, Renjun uploaded a video of him hanging out with Jeno and fellow interns outside in the snow. Doyoung, too, posted a photo of Yuta in his new earrings, holding Bat in his miniature vampire cape close to his face.

Yuta grins and comments a _Omg who’s that cutie in the pic?_

When Doyoung replies with a _You_ Yuta keyboard smashes in real life and sends Sicheng a quick message.

_You:_  
by the way  
have I mentioned that im in love with Doyoung

_Sicheng:_  
WHAT  
u WHAT?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is how we celebrate new year’s where i’m from!  
also my cc is eyeronicmuch too :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny how i’m not even a big fan of vampire fics in general and yet i’m writing one

Coffee works miracles. Yuta doesn’t remember the last time he’s drunk anything other than that for the past week after holidays, but there he is, with a new pitch-black coffee sloshing back and forth in his hand as he park his car. 

January is a cold month, and he almost slips and falls and spills coffee all over himself, but Yuta’s not discouraged by anything getting in his way because it’s a new year and new a person and all that figurative bullshit.

It’s a new year, which means new work, new interns, new patients… and Yuta is very discouraged now. He sighs and downs his coffee like he downs a shot, puts on his lab coat, goggles and mask, and as soon as Renjun gets to his office they leave for the registration desk.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, doctor,” Renjun says, as tired as a university graduate can sound at eight in the morning, “Why do you wear these goggles?” 

“It’s a fashion statement.” Yuta replies, putting them over his head. “Don’t they make me look cool?” 

Renjun purses his lips together. His expression is neutral. “Not really.”

“Well,” Yuta says, “I appreciate the honesty. But tell me, how were your holidays? What plans do you have after your internship?”

“My holidays were great, but short,” Renjun says with a laugh, “and I’ve been thinking about it, actually,” he then says, more seriously, “I don’t know if only a year of internship is enough for this profession, so I was thinking about applying for a traineeship…”

Yuta chuckles, “And go through this hell all over again but for twice as long? Nonsense! You’ve got everything it takes to be a surgeon and hey, I’m your doctor,” Yuta puts a hand over his chest, “I’ll train you better than anyone.”

Renjun says, “In that case, I’d love to work under your guidance.”

Yuta locks Renjun is a side hug and ruffles his hair, “Of course, kiddo! I won’t let any other surgeon snatch my best student away!”

“_Only_ student,” Renjun corrects, trying to get out of Yuta’s grip. He fails.

“Details, details,” Yuta waves his hand, “But admit it. My goggles are cool. Right?”

“Alright, alright, they’re cool.”

Yuta lets go of Renjun, happy with himself. “Splendid. Now that my ego is boosted and my coffee has kicked in, let’s get to work!”

Working with Renjun is very relaxing. Renjun’s diligent, and he has insanely good memory. Sometimes Yuta thinks that Renjun will certainly surpass him with time, considering how the intern already speaks up to him more often than not.

“Doctor,” Renjun says, checking over the morning patient’s file, “your notes are incorrect here. I remember saying the patient had acute pains, not pulsing ones.”

“Hmm,” Yuta hums, clicking his pen, “My memory’s getting quite old, isn’t it.”

“It’s okay, doctor, I can recommend some pills for memory loss,” Renjun teases.

“Hey!” Yuta laughs, “I’m still in my twenties, thank you very much.”

Unsurprisingly, when they reach Yuta’s office they see Jeno lounging there, playing games on his phone, feet on the couch.

“Jeno!” Renjun gasps, “I haven’t seen you since last year!”

Jeno cringes. “That was horrible. That was actually so horrible. And we celebrated New Year’s _together_, come on!”

Yuta gives him a hug. “Jeno, my boy! What brings you here?”

“I miss my favourite doc,” says Jeno, after wresting with Renjun. “I miss Doyoung hyung, too. And Bat. In shorter words, when can we visit you again?”

“As our official unofficial children, you’re welcome any time at our humble abode,” Yuta smiles.

“Did you hear that?” Renjun whispers into Jeno’s ears, “he said _our_.

“_I_ heard that,” Yuta interjects. 

“Does that mean I can call you dad?” Jeno asks, then fervently shakes his head, “no, that would be so weird. _So_ weird.”

Renjun disagrees, “I mean, we can get children privileges and all.” He gestures his hands.

Jeno hums in thought, “Wait. You’re right.”

Yuta laughs, “Ah, children.” He takes off his mask and gloves, adjusts the collar of his turtleneck and says, “I’ll be going to lunch – if you can call it that since it’s nearing four in the evening – now, so see you in a few!”

After eating, Taeil, Johnny, Jaehyun and him go together to the 4th floor of the hospital, where Yuta’s department is. Taeil’s gossiping as usual, and Jaehyun is very invested in whatever he has to say. At the reception desk Yuta gets handed new files, as well as a “You have a visitor,” from the nurse. Yuta furrows his eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Who is it?” Yuta asks the nurse.

She shrugs. “No idea. But I said they can come up.”

Yuta nods and looks through his patient’s file. He sighs. Another fussy anti-surgery elderly one. Yuta has a feeling he’ll bald before turning thirty.

“Why the long dramatic sigh?” Johnny asks, curious.

“Difficult patient.” Yuta sighs again. 

“Yikes,” Johnny sympathises, “good luck with that one. But you know, with the power of speech and whoa whoa– _whoa_.” Johnny suddenly stops talking, and Yuta is confused. He turns around to see why Johnny suddenly transformed into a fish, and _Oh_. 

“Doyoung?”

“Hi,” the vampire says shyly. Yuta takes note of Doyoung’s appearance, his neatly styled hair, colour-coordinated sweater, coat, and trousers and then he thinks back at his own crumpled lab coat and messy hair thrown into a lazy ponytail. Simply, Yuta doesn’t look as presentable right now as he wants to be.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Well,” Doyoung scratches the back of his head, “I texted you if you were free tonight but you weren’t answering your phone, so I showed up here myself, and I was wondering if you’d like to grab dinner tonight together?”

There’s a chain of gasps. Starting from Johnny and finishing with Taeil, going by height. Yuta is sure he gasped too. His mind is going bonkers, is Doyoung asking him out in public? Or is it just a friendly roommate night out type of dinner? 

Before Yuta can respond, Johnny claps his hands, “Of course he’d love to, in fact, he’s free right now. Take him! Take him, he’s all yours!”

Yuta protests, “But my patient–”

“What do you think you have Renjun for?” Jaehyun asks as he takes off Yuta’s lab coat for him, “give yourself a day off, dude.”

Taeil agrees, “Seriously, Yuta, all you do it work. You’re going to work yourself to death, for god’s sake! Let Renjun practice his skills independently this time, alright? The surgery isn’t determined yet, right? So relax.”

“But–” Yuta says, but doesn’t get to finish his sentence because he gets pushes into Doyoung. 

“Doyoung, right?” Jaehyun asks, “It’s so great to finally meet you. We’ve heard so much about you from Yuta, but we’ve never actually seen your face. Take care for him please, Yuta is difficult to deal with sometimes, but he’s just a big baby,” he concludes.

Yuta hits his arm with a _Hey!_ and Doyoung laughs at that. “You don’t have to worry,” he says. Yuta’s kind of amazed by how Doyoung is unfazed by his colleagues’ antics. Also kind of blushing because Doyoung has his hands holding Yuta’s arm and waist from when Yuta got pushed into him. 

Doyoung smiles, glancing down at him. Then, his gaze fixates on Yuta’s face. “You’re not wearing the earrings I gave you,” he says, touching the shell of Yuta’s ear. Yuta hears _oohs_ in the background but ignores them for the sake of his sanity.

“I can’t wear any accessories to work,” he gulps. Why are Doyoung’s eyes so pretty? It’s not fair. 

“Ah, I see,” Doyoung replies. “Would you lead the way?”

Yuta turns Doyoung around and walks away with a thumping heart and and a series of thumbs up from his friends, and goodness, that was hell of a rollercoaster. Yuta will never hear the end of it from them. 

“I need to hop into my office to change clothes, is that alright?”

“Sure,” Doyoung says. He’s overjoyed to see Jeno and Renjun there. 

“Doyoung hyung!” They say in unison. “What brings you here?”

“Uh,” Yuta explains, putting his warm winter coat and his huge fluffy hat on, “Under peer pressure I was forced to abandon my job to get dinner with Doyoung.”

Renjun and Jeno exchange excited looks. 

Yuta hands Renjun his file. “I’m so sorry, Renjun, but can you handle this patient for me?”

“Most definitely,” Renjun says, flipping through it, “Don’t even worry about me. You deserve a day, well, half a day off, doc.”

Yuta smiles, but he’s still worried. “Text me if there’s anything wrong, ok?”

“Was that too much for you?” Doyoung asks, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d have company.”

Yuta shakes his head. “No, please. It’s alright. I was kind of taken aback though, we haven’t gone out for dinner in actual ages.”

Doyoung nods, sighing. His breath crystallises in the cold air and evaporates instantly, and the way the wind ruffles his hair makes him look very handsome, and Yuta’s both charmed and very jealous, because it’s negative fifteen outside and he’s so cold he can’t feel his toes. 

“Are you warm enough?” Doyoung asks. “Do you ned my scarf?” 

“No but thanks,” Yuta declines, “I’m good.”

“Yuta, your cheeks and nose are very red– and are you not wearing any gloves?”

Yuta purses his lips in a frown and snuggles into his coat. If it starts snowing, Yuta thinks, judging by the heavy grey clouds in the distance, it’ll be the cherry on top. 

Doyoung then says, “Seriously, take my scarf. You know I’m not cold.”

Yuta silently lets the vampire wrap his scarf around him. Somehow, Yuta already feels warmer. “Where are we going?” He asks, hoping the coldness of the weather would conceal his blush.

“I found a very cozy place, I think you’ll like it.” Doyoung answers.

Yuta nods, smiling, but then almost slips again. Only then does he notice that the road is covered in ice.

“Hold onto me,” the vampire says, firm. 

“I’m fine,” Yuta protests weakly. He slows down visibly, takes very careful steps.

“Why are you being so stubborn all of a sudden?” Doyoung cocks his head to the side. “You’re going to slip and fall and,” – Yuta actually slips and almost stumbles down, and Doyoung catches him by the small of his back and looms over him, their chests almost touching – “this wouldn’t have happened if you’ve just held on to me.” He says, smiling.

Yuta is blushing madly. Furiously. Not only did he almost embarrass himself in public, but also to have Doyoung catch him like a princess? Yuta’s glad there’s barely anyone on the street to witness this. He gulps, looks at the vampire helplessly. Again, their faces are very close. Yuta can feel Doyoung’s cold breath on him. Can feel his stare. Yuta still can’t read his eyes. 

“Hold onto my arm, okay?” the vampire says. Yuta doesn’t say a word but agrees. He feels the slightest of tensions in his shoulder as he hesitantly grabs onto the vampire. He doesn’t speak for the rest of the walk, and because he’s looking down he doesn’t see Doyoung smiling in content. 

When they reach the restaurant and order dinner, Yuta finally relaxes. The atmosphere is cozy, like Doyoung had said, and Yuta loves it. But then he remembers about Renjun and tension builds up in his muscles again. He urgently checks his phone.

_Renjun:_  
Just an update: everything’s alright  
The patient agreed to undergo a surgery

_You:_  
I’m very proud of you!  
Your first independent task! 

_Renjun:_  
Thank you, doctor!  
Now pls enjoy your date 

Yuta splutters. He still doesn’t know if it’s a date or not. Now, he feels even more tense. Doyoung looks up at him from across the table in confusion. “Everything alright?”

“Yes!” Yuta says hurriedly. He’ll try not to think about Renjun’s words, or about anything, for that matter. He’ll just enjoy the dinner and enjoy the time he’ll spend with Doyoung outside of their apartment. “Yes,” he repeats, more calmly now.

“That’s good,” says Doyoung, “have you decided on what to order?”

Dinner goes rather well. They talk, they laugh, they gossip, they argue about the bill. 

“I’ll pay for us,” Yuta says upon seeing Doyoung take out his credit card. 

“No,” Doyoung says, “I invited you to dinner, therefore I’ll pay.”

The waiter patiently waits for one of them to hand over their credit card. 

“It’s no problem, really,” Yuta insists, but upon seeing the vampire frown he says, “Then I’ll just pay for myself?”

Doyoung looks angry. “Yuta, I’m not making my date pay!” He takes the payment terminal from the waiter and swipes his card. Yuta shuts up. Doyoung huffs, forehead creased. The waiter leaves quietly, as if used to such commotions. 

Yuta doesn’t even know where to start. First his brain goes _Oh my god so this really was a date_ and then _oh shit I made him mad, didn’t i_ and _what am I supposed to do i’ve never seen Doyoung get angry I thought it was physically impossible for him to get angry_ and then a _WAIT oh my god it was a date it was a Date!!!_

“Are you angry?” Yuta asks weakly.

“Only a little bit.” Doyoung replies.

“I’m sorry,” Yuta says guiltily. 

The vampire shakes his head. “It’s not a big deal. Frustration just got the best of me, you’re not at fault here at all.”

Yuta nods. “Okay. Um. So, this really is a date?”

“Do you want to it to be one?” Doyoung retorts. He sips on the red wine he ordered prior. 

Yuta hides his face in his hands. He doesn’t say yes or no, because he’s a coward who can’t deal with vagueness or rejection, and Doyoung doesn’t say anything else on the matter either. They leave it at that, and that’s okay. Yuta’s okay. On the way back, Doyoung extends his hand for Yuta to take again, only now he interlaces their fingers, and Yuta is enchanted all over again. He’s never liked the feeling of coldness as much. 

At their apartment, Bat greets them with hungry meows. He still has those big Dobby ears and he’s as energetic as ever, even if he’s twice the size when they’ve first got him. Yuta adores him, but he has a feeling that the cat is faking his hunger in order to eat more food. He doesn’t blame him. Doyoung scoops Bat up to give him a chin rub and Bat purrs loudly into Doyoung’s chest. 

Doyoung glances at Yuta with an _Oh my god look_ and Yuta smiles their way. He takes off his coat and boots and goes to his room to change, and when he emerges from there to the kitchen in his pyjamas, he sees Doyoung standing by the fridge in his vampire cape, a frown on his face.

“What’s up?” Yuta asks, walking up to him.

“We ran out of blood bags,” Doyoung sighs and closes the fridge door.

Yuta hums and checks the cupboards. He doesn’t find any hematogens in there either. When he makes way to the corridor to get changed again, Doyoung stops him with a hand on his wrist. “Don’t go. There’s a snow storm outside.”

“But–”

“It’s dangerous.”

Yuta is unsure. He opens the window blinds and sees a blizzard whirling outside. He frowns. “How hungry are you? For how long can you manage?”

“I don’t know. A night, probably. Don’t worry about me.”

“How can I not?”

The vampire smiles. “I’ll be fine,” he says. 

He isn’t fine. Around ten in the evening, Doyoung is burning up at a rapid pace. He keeps groaning because of his headache and the hunger, and Yuta isn’t pleased. “I told you so,” Yuta says after measuring Doyoung’s temperature. “I knew I should have went and bought those blood bags,” he swears, getting both frustrated and angry. Doyoung puts a hand on his mouth to silence him.

“Shhh, it’s just a fever and a headache.”

Yuta brushes his hand off. “You’re in pain.”

“A bit,” Doyoung says. “It’s fine, nothing I haven’t dealt with before. I can’t let you risk your wellbeing for me.”

Yuta huffs, “I can’t have _you_ risking your health either!” 

The vampire slumps against the couch to massage his temples. “The snow storm is getting heavier, so please, don’t go outside. It won’t be worth it. And also I advise for you to stay away from me for tonight, I don’t want for anything to happen to you while I’m hungry and thinking irrationally.”

Yuta whispers, “I’m worried for you.”

“You should worry for yourself instead,” Doyoung says. “Now go, please.”

But Yuta doesn’t want to go, doesn’t want to leave Doyoung all alone by himself, in his pain and hunger. Yuta doesn’t know what to do. He reaches out to the vampire to engulf him in a hug, despite Doyoung’s protests. Yuta can feel Doyoung give in after seconds and shift him so that he’s sitting on his lap; he marvels at how insanely strong the vampire is. Doyoung clutches onto Yuta like a lifeline. Yuta strokes his back in slow motions, then moves his hand upwards to stroke his silky hair. Doyoung melts against him, head on his shoulder, breaths deep and ragged.

“Does it hurt?” Yuta whispers after a while. Under this proximity, he feels Doyoung’s steady heartbeat. It’s calming. The sound of the wind howling outside is long forgotten.

He feels Doyoung nod. “It does. But it hurts more to resist.”

“Resist what?” 

Doyoung raises his head up. When Yuta looks at him, he’s met with blood red irises. It looks as if they’re pulsing, like a heartbeat, red and deep.

“You.”

Yuta’s breath hitches. His hand falls from Doyoung’s hair to his cheek, and Doyoung locks it there in place, covers his hand over Yuta’s. Yuta doesn’t know what to say. Just like during New Year’s, he’s rendered speechless. Breathless. 

“You know,” he says, barely above a whisper, “you can always drink from me.”

“No,” Doyoung says firmly, then groans again, “I won’t drink from humans.”

“Doyoung,” Yuta cups his cheeks, “you’re hungry and in pain. It’ll only get worse. Don’t reject my offer. It’s just some blood.” 

Doyoung’s gaze unwillingly travels to his neck. Yuta feels him burn a whole in it, his eyes hungry and debating, as if with lasers. The vampire gently grazes his index finger over his artery, making Yuta squirm. He oddly likes the feeling. He likes it a lot. The vampire is still looking at him, expression unreadable, again. Why won’t Doyoung let him read his eyes? The vampire buries his face in the crook of Yuta’s neck. Yuta’s hands reach and wrap themselves around Doyoung’s tiny waist. The tension is there again; not uncomfortable, but somewhat intimate. Very intimate, actually. The sound of snow flurries from outside barely heard, Doyoung’s hard breaths are the only noise in their apartment.

Yuta moves his neck more to the side, bares his collarbone. Doyoung looks up at him again, and Yuta finally sees it – the blood red eyes of want, lust. He parts his lips slightly.

Doyoung whispers, fingers now playing with the hairs on the back of Yuta’s head. It feels really nice, somewhat relaxing. More relaxing than it should be. “Are you sure?”

Yuta nods, not trusting himself to speak. Doyoung’s gaze is intense. Yuta’s lost in it, completely.

“If I drink from you once, I won’t be able to stop.”

Yuta doesn’t know what to think of the implications of the words, he can’t think straight at the moment. Simply, he nods again.

“Okay.” he says.

“Okay?”

“I don’t for you want to be in pain,” Yuta whispers, only for Doyoung’s to hear, only for Doyoung to listen, “so, please, hurry up.”

Doyoung tilts Yuta’s chin to the right slightly, looks at his exposed neck. Yuta sees fangs grow from Doyoung’s teeth, sees Doyoung dart his tongue over them. 

“I won’t drink too much.” He says, “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

Yuta shuts his eyes and bears himself for pain. 

But it doesn’t come. Instead, he feels Doyoung leave small bites against his neck, as if little kisses, and it leaves Yuta breathing heavily. Doyoung picks at a spot closer to his collarbone and continues to bite it lightly, slowly. Yuta's toes curl from the sensation. When Doyoung finally sinks his teeth in, Yuta feels as if he’s on cloud nine. It’s electrifying, hypnotising, and everything in between. He had heard that a vampire’s bite would bring an immense amount of pleasure, but he never would’ve thought that it would feel like _this_. Yuta stops himself from letting out a moan. He feels Doyoung’s fangs inside of him, his lips and tongue warm and wet on his neck, feels Doyoung’s hands roam around his torso, under his sweater, cold fingers gently touching his skin, sending goosebumps up his spine, and Yuta’s done for. He throws his head back, and Doyoung’s teeth sink in harder. 

Yuta swears he sees white. He’s never felt anything as good as this. His mind stops working and he feels ecstasy run through his veins throughout his body like lightning, and it’s good. It feels so _good_. Doyoung’s hands have settled on his hips, and Yuta has his arms resting on Doyoung’s shoulders, legs straddling him. With each suck Yuta finds himself arching his back more and more, and soon he and the vampire are so close together, Yuta doesn’t know where he finishes and where Doyoung begins.

He doesn’t know for how long he stays in that position, with Doyoung drinking blood from him, tense and delirious, but soon enough, Doyoung darts his tongue over where he bit him and pulls back,. The vampire looks composed and calm, as opposed to Yuta’s wrecked state. His eyes are no longer red, and his fangs have shortened. He feels cold again. Yuta touches the bite wound, panting, but the wound has long closed up. And yet, Yuta feels as if he’s burning. Set on fire with gasoline.

Doyoung has a bit of blood around his mouth and chin, that has mostly dried up. Yuta wipes it away for him soundlessly with the back of his sleeve. Doyoung is gripping his wrists; not harshly, but not too softly either. Yuta is locked above him. Their gazes are locked, too. 

“How are you feeling? Was it too much?” The vampire asks. His voice sounds deeper than usual. His eyes are sparkling. 

“Good,” Yuta croaks. He didn’t think he’d sound so torn apart. “It felt very good.”

“Hm.” Doyoung puts his fingers back on Yuta’s neck, runs them up and down with his fingertips. Yuta flinches a little upon the contact. He feels vulnerable.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

Yuta flushes. He didn’t know he was so either. Minutes have passed, and yet he’s still out of breath. In the reflection of Doyoung’s crystal eyes Yuta sees how pink his cheeks are, how teary his own eyes are. His head spins. He steadies himself, still on top of Doyoung. “Doyoung” he breathes out, “I feel a bit lightheaded.”

“I took more blood than I promised I would, I’m sorry.” Doyoung says. Yuta feels himself go limp against Doyoung’s body, powerless and tired. The vampire lays Yuta down on the couch, then picks him up bridal style, and Yuta doesn’t even have the energy in him to protest. Doyoung lays him on the bed of his room, and tucks him in. “You should sleep,” he says softly. Yuta wants to tell him to not go, but he’s _so_exhausted. He hears Doyoung mumble a soft _Thank you_ and then press a kiss to his forehead when he closes his eyes. He feels Doyoung stroke his hair out of his face. He hums in content, and wishes he weren’t so tired. 

Yuta wants to ask many things, but before he can realize, he’s out like a light, the snowstorm outside calm like a lullaby. He dreams of bloody red eyes and sharp fangs that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of my chapters are beta-ed so if there any typos forgive me pls ;;

Yuta wakes up to grey eyes staring at his face. Startled, he falls back on his bed and screams, “Ahhh, a vampire!”

Doyoung gives him an unimpressed look. “Really? _Really_?”

Yuta calms down. “Oh, god. So last night wasn’t a dream.”

Doyoung smiles. “It wasn’t.”

Yuta puts a hand on his neck. It doesn’t hurt to touch it. The bite marks left no scars, however Yuta still remembers the pressure with which Doyoung’s fangs had sunk into him, the waves of pleasure Yuta felt, and it makes Yuta blush profusely. 

“Thank you, for yesterday, by the way.” Doyoung says. “I was really hungry.”

Yuta shakes his head. “All’s good. Wait. Quick question, I haven’t turned into a vampire because of your bite, right?”

Doyoung laughs, “No, don’t worry about that.” 

“Oh, phew.”

The vampire gives him a smile. It’s unusually tender, and Yuta bites the inside of his lip. He thinks – what now? 

He takes Doyoung’s hand in his, swallowing the lump in his throat. “And to answer your question yesterday, yes, I would like for our dinner to have been a date.”

Doyoung kisses the back of Yuta’s palm in return, eyes closed and lips cold against his skin. “Whatever you say.”

_Sicheng:_  
alright do I even have to ask

_You:_  
no

_Sicheng:_  
i will ask either way  
what’s up?

_You:_  
doyoung

_Sicheng:_  
hmmm

_You:_  
ok so  
we went on a date  
then he fed from me  
wait that sounds so weird  
he drank my blood!  
that sounds weird too 

_Sicheng:_  
u can say  
u were his meal ;)

_You:_  
NO

_Sicheng:_  
:P

Things, surprisingly, aren’t awkward between them. Yuta thinks it’s because they’ve already been acting as something more than platonic roommates at times, so the _incident_, as Yuta likes to refer to it, wasn’t a major turning point of development. If anything, Doyoung’s eyes show more emotion now, or maybe Yuta is getting better at reading his grey crystal orbs. Yuta sees affection in them, clear as day, and that’s all that matters to him. 

_You:_  
also do u think that maybe my pining isn’t one sided  
if vampires are actually able to pine  
bc uh

_Sicheng:_  
honestly? no  
i mean look at urself  
u’re hot and smart and u’re successful  
and so kind  
u’re the only man ever no joke  
only an idiot wouldn’t fall for u sooner or later

_You:_  
i’m,,  
don’t feed my ego it’s insatiable 

_Sicheng:_  
but my words r effective right

_You:_  
very 

_Sicheng:_  
<3__

_ _

_ _The hospital is another story. Yuta was right, he _doesn’t_ hear the end of it._ _

_ _“So, how was your date?” Taeil asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Yuta grimaces at him. _ _

_ _“None is your concern.” He replies bitterly. In all honesty, he’s slept for only three hours last night because of work and he’s not in the best mood for a load of gossip, especially _being_ the source of gossip. _ _

_ _“Wow, cranky much. Was it a flop?”_ _

_ _“No,” Yuta says, then bites the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t really know how to explain the whole neck biting situation – if he should. He ponders for a moment and then decides to not mention it._ _

_ _“Lover boy,” Taeil interrupts his train of thought. “You’re blushing.” Taeil’s got that sly smile on his face, and Yuta just _knows_ that he won’t leave him alone until Yuta tells him everything._ _

_ _“Am not!” Yuta says, holding onto his dignity for as long as Taeil will allow him. But unfortunately, Taeil is has no mercy. _ _

_ _“Uh-huh,” he deadpans, “Spill the beans, tomato head.”_ _

_ _Yuta doesn’t know if Taeil is referring to his hair or his face. “Seriously, there’s nothing. If anything, I’m confused about Doyoung’s feelings towards me.”_ _

_ _Taeil’s features soften. “You really like him, huh?”_ _

_ _“Yeah,” Yuta scratches the back of his head, “He’s really nice.”_ _

_ _“This is so cute.” Taeil pinches Yuta’s cheek, despite the latter’s attempts to swat his hand away. “Alright, I won’t pry further. I’ve got to get to my department.”_ _

_ _“Yes, good, go,” Yuta says to Taeil’s retreating back, who responds with a wave of his hand. _ _

_ _

_ _Johnny isn’t easy on him either. _ _

_ _“Well, well, well!” He cheers as Yuta walks into the same elevator as him coincidentally, “isn’t that the man, the myth, the legend himself!”_ _

_ _“Shut up, bigfoot.” Yuta says. _ _

_ _Johnny nudges Yuta’s side with his elbow. “So,” he smirks, “Date night, huh.”_ _

_ _Yuta grumbles. “Ask away.”_ _

_ _Johnny lightens up like a lamppost. “How was it?” He makes mock kissing faces._ _

_ _Yuta nudges him in the side right back. “We didn’t kiss.”_ _

_ _“What?” Johnny looks genuinely confused. “Really?”_ _

_ _“Yeah,” Yuta explains, as they exit the elevator. “We just had dinner, and that’s it. I almost slipped and busted my ass on the street, he caught me, we held hands; nothing much.”_ _

_ _“Whoa, well, it’s something, isn’t it?”_ _

_ _“I suppose so,” Yuta twirls his favourite pen in between his fingers. It’s relaxing. “I’m kind of scared to act on my feelings, I don’t want to make things uncomfortable if Doyoung doesn’t feel the same way.” _ _

_ _Johnny whacks him in the head. “Firstly, this is revenge for last time. And secondly, you’re so stupid. Why would Doyoung take you out if he didn’t like you?”_ _

_ _Yuta shrugs, “Platonic dates?”_ _

_ _“You’re a hopeless case.” Johnny groans. “Just– open your eyes, alright? Maybe you’re misinterpreting things because you’re so convinced that your attraction is one sided, you’ve never even considered that that may not be the case. Think about it.”_ _

_ _“Ouch,” Yuta winces. “You struck a nerve with that one. Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?” He points at Jaehyun’s smiling face and Johnny winces for a second, then smiles back automatically. Jaehyun takes Johnny away by his arm, and Yuta is left alone to think over his words. Johnny’s right, he thinks, but then again, Doyoung’s is like a puzzle. And Yuta sucked at solving puzzles as a kid._ _

_ _

_ _February’s weather is as ruthless as it can be. Coincidentally, it’s Yuta’s least favourite month, but at least its shortness makes up for it, just barely. Yuta walks home from the hospital because his car simply stopped working a week ago as a result of the negative degrees. Yuta had come to terms with his misfortune and endures the biting cold at his cheeks and fingers like a champ. It’s dark, and the walk is pretty long, but Yuta relishes in the tranquility of the evening. It’s something about the winter fresh air, the way thick snowflakes slowly twirl from the sky and sound his boots make as they crush the snow that make Yuta feel somehow at peace. _ _

_ _By the time he reaches the door of his apartment, he can’t feel his limbs, but he’s oddly relaxed. Maybe it’s the exhaustion, maybe it’s just winter’s effect. Yuta blows at his palms to somehow warm them up. His phone died an half an hour ago because of the cold, and now Yuta can barely rummage his coat pocket for his keys, fingers still numb. As soon as he gets the key in the lock, the door opens itself, to a frowning Doyoung._ _

_ _“Oh, hey,” Yuta says, but the vampire is still frowning._ _

_ _“Where’ve you been?” Doyoung pulls him inside and locks the door after them. Yuta stomps his feet to get rid of the excess snow from his boots and sniffles. “At work. Walked back home.”_ _

_ _“Why didn’t you answer my messages?” _ _

_ _“Uh, my phone died,” Yuta peels the scarf around his neck, takes off his coat; Doyoung helps him. He realizes he’s dressed like a cabbage. May winter be damned. “Why?” _ _

_ _The vampire’s face falls a little. “It’s late, and I was getting worried.”_ _

_ _Yuta smiles a little. He shouldn’t think too much of Doyoung’s words, because it’s only natural to care for one’s friends, but it’s the way Doyoung’s eyebrows crease or the way the tone of his voice is wavering that makes Yuta think that Doyoung’s care is deeper than for just a friend. “That’s cute. Don’t worry, I’m all safe and sound.”_ _

_ _Doyoung gives Yuta a hug. “That’s great. Don’t leave worried like that again.”_ _

_ _Yuta feels the numbness leave him like waves leave the tide. Instead, heat splashes onto his cheeks. He loses the filter in his mouth, too caught up in the moment. “You sounds like we’re dating or something.”_ _

_ _Doyoung detaches himself from Yuta. “Aren’t we, though?”_ _

_ _Yuta splutters. “Wait, what?”_ _

_ _“I fed from you.”_ _

_ _“You did.” Yuta nods. “Yeah.” _ _

_ _“I said, that I won’t be able to stop once I do.”_ _

_ _“Yeah,” Yuta says dumbly again. “What about that? Are you hungry?”_ _

_ _“No,” Doyoung shakes his head. “When I bit your neck I formed a bond with you, a deep connection meaning more than just blood and just food, and if we translate to that to human standards, it means we’re basically married now.”_ _

_ _“Huh.” Yuta eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. “You’re shitting me.”_ _

_ _Doyoung cackles loudly, eyes disappearing into two moon crescents. “I am. My Dracula, you should’ve seen your face just now.”_ _

_ _Yuta pushes Doyoung off completely, “You dumbass. I almost fell for it.” He groans, exasperatedly and hides his face in his hands. _ _

_ _Doyoung wipes the tears from the corner of his eyes, still laughing. “It isn’t a complete lie though,” he explains, “I, myself, only drink from people whom I trust and who trust me in return. We already have a connection, so,” he winks. Yuta hits him lightly in the bicep._ _

_ _“Not funny.” He says._ _

_ _“What is?” Doyoung cocks his head to the side innocently._ _

_ _“You playing with my feelings like that.” Yuta grumbles quietly. _ _

_ _“Pardon?” Doyoung asks. “I couldn’t hear you.” But Yuta shakes his head._ _

_ _“It’s nothing.” He sniffles again. “Can you make some tea?”_ _

_ _Doyoung nods and disappears into the kitchen, and Yuta lazily puts on his slippers and trudges into his room and plops right on the bed with a sad sigh. Is Doyoung messing with him? He most likely is. Yuta’s not particularly good at hiding things he desperately wants to hide – perks of wearing your heart on your sleeve – but he can’t help it. _ _

_ _Yuta gets up from the bed, and stops by the living room to give Bat a pat on his head, then sits on the kitchen island stool and wraps his fingers against the mug Doyoung places in from of him. Doyoung sits across of him, chin propped against his arm, eyes looking soft at the way Yuta blows the steam over the mug to cool the tea off. Yuta feels a bit self-conscious. _ _

_ _“Is there something on my face?”_ _

_ _Doyoung shakes his head with a small smile. “No, I just think you’re cute.”_ _

_ _Yuta blows on the tea harder. “I’m turning twenty-nine this year. Nothing cute about that.”_ _

_ _The vampire laughs. “Yuta, I’m turning two hundred something. So your argument is invalid.”_ _

_ _Yuta huffs. “Hag.”_ _

_ _Doyoung leans over to squish Yuta’s cheeks. “Baby.”_ _

_ _The vampire’s hands are cool over Yuta’s flaming face. Yuta wills his heart to stop beating so fast. _ _

_ _“You know, I can really feel your heart beat from here. It’s so loud..” Doyoung points out, hand still close to Yuta’s face. He drops it down a bit, as if cupping Yuta’s cheek now, and stares into Yuta’s eyes. _ _

_ _“Uh,” Yuta says, collecting himself together, “I have tachycardia.”_ _

_ _Doyoung chuckles. “Right.”_ _

_ _Yuta nods, leans closer to Doyoung, mug of tea pushed to the side and forgotten. Yuta watches as Doyoung’s irises turn that shade of red that leave him in awe. _ _

_ _“Yuta,” Doyoung whispers, voice low and soft, “Can I give you a kiss?” _ _

_ _“Wait,” Yuta says. He crouches down and whisper screams, finally, and then sits back up with a smile. “Proceed.”_ _

_ _Doyoung stands up from his place and sits next to Yuta, puts a hand on his thigh and tilts Yuta’s chin upwards with the point of his finger. His seriousness and slow movements make a chill run through Yuta’s spine, and the _tension_, god, why must it be so tense? Impatiently, Yuta grabs Doyoung by his neck and slots their lips together. Doyoung makes a little sound at the movement, then his arms wrap themselves around Yuta’s frame, and when Yuta breaks the kiss to pull back Doyoung only pulls him closer. Yuta smiles brightly and his lips land on the vampire’s own again; he stands in between Doyoung’s legs and has his one arm on Doyoung’s shoulder, and the other tilting the vampire’s head to the side for a better angle. _ _

_ _Yuta is no novice at kissing, he’s kissed and he’s been kissed a lot, but dear God, the way Doyoung’s cold lips feel against his is incomparable. Doyoung is the epitome of coldness, and Yuta is the opposite. He’s burning – from Doyoung’s touch, from the tea he’d drunk earlier, from the warmness in the room, from the inside, and Doyoung’s coolness electrifies him, pulls him in, balances him all at the same time. Doyoung’s eyelashes tickle at Yuta, and their noses brush lightly. There’s a steady grip on his hip and a cold hand sneaking under his sweater, there’s a trace of a smile when they kiss and a prod of a tongue over his bottom lip, and then there’s a feeling of overwhelm that follows when their tongues slide against each other that makes Yuta gasp a little. _ _

_ _He plays with the hairs on Doyoung’s nape, tugs on them a little, makes Doyoung’s mouth open up more. The vampire pulls Yuta impossibly closer, draws patterns on his back. With each kiss Yuta finds himself feeling lighter and giddier, and then, he finds himself unable to not grin. _ _

_ _When they pull apart, Yuta asks, “Does this mean you like me?”_ _

_ _Doyoung pants a little, hair ruffled and lips swollen. “I took you out on a date, fed from you and made out with you. What do you think?”_ _

_ _Yuta squeals. “I’ll take that as a yes.”_ _


	6. Chapter 6

For the entire day, Yuta walks around with a megawatt smile plastered on his face without even realizing so. He’s extra patient with fussy patients and extra talkative to little kids, buying them candy and sitting down to draw with them. He gives Renjun a perfect score on his report and endures his colleagues’ jabs throughout the entire morning. He’s in _such_ a good mood. In fact, it’s probably the first time he’s woken up without pressing snooze on the alarm and not consuming coffee first things first in the morning in literal years. He feels _that_ great.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Taeil asks over lunch break, voice exhausted despite the early hour. “Your excessive positivity makes me feel sick.” 

“Yeah, no offense,” Johnny comments, “But some of us are single and sad. You don’t have to rub it in to us.”

“Rub in what?” Yuta asks.

“That you got laid last night. It’s written all over your forehead.”

Yuta covers his face with a scandalised gasp. “I did not.”

“Don’t be a prude,” Johnny laughs. “Something happened though, right?”

“Maybe,” Yuta smiles cheekily. 

“Aren’t you going to tell us?”

“All of you are so noisy! Why am I always the target of your guys’ gossip?” Yuta protests.

Taeil says, “Please, there’s nothing and no one else to gossip about. The hospital is so quiet nowadays.”

“Really?” Yuta says accusingly, “When Johnny and Jaehyun are right _there_?” 

Johnny gives Yuta a Look and Jaehyun almost chokes on his drink. 

“Wh-what about us?” Jaehyun asks.

Yuta sighs. “Look, aren’t you guys tired of the mutual pining? Because I am.”

“Mutual?” Johnny asks, almost in disbelief. He turns to a wide eyed Jaehyun. “You mean…?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun’s ears and neck turn pink. “I thought you knew, that I, um. Liked you too.”

“Wow. Well. Oof.” Johnny stammers. “Yuta, I can’t even be angry at you right now. Jaehyun, can we talk privately?”

Jaehyun nods, and Johnny rushes with him to a more secluded spot.

“The hell just happened?” Taeil says. 

“What had to be done.” Yuta sighs. “Oh, would you look at that. My food’s gone cold.”

_Sicheng:_  
i have good news  
i’m returning to korea

_You:_  
really? when?

_Sicheng:_  
today :D

_You:_  
what  
GIRL

_Sicheng:_  
surprise!

_You:_  
…  
send me ur flight info  
i’ll see you at the airport 

Yuta gets a reply a couple hours later. 

_Sicheng:_  
no need

_You:_  
?

_Sicheng:_  
i’m already in ur house

_You:_  
???????

_Sicheng:_  
ur roommate let me in <3

It’s a picture Yuta never thought he’d see – Sicheng and Doyoung together, in one room, sitting on the couch and bonding over something on the laptop that’s in from of them. It makes Yuta stop by the entrance of his apartment and stare. 

“Yuta!” Sicheng exclaims, getting up and extending his arms as if expecting for Yuta to dive into them. Yuta does just that.

“What the hell, man,” Yuta says, voice muffled by how tightly he’s hugging Sicheng back. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Sicheng laughs. “I wanted to surprise you. It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yes,” Yuta says exasperatedly. He hasn’t seen Sicheng in actual months, ever since he moved to Shanghai with his boyfriend Ten. “You have so many things to tell me, but before that,” Yuta says, leading Sicheng back to the living room where Doyoung is still sitting on the couch, posture straight and expression stoic, but eyes curious, “I should formally introduce you and Doyoung, even though you guys most likely went past the formalities.”

The vampire stands up as Yuta speaks. “Doyoung, this is my best friend, Sicheng,” he gestures between the two, “and Sicheng, this is Doyoung, uh,”

“His boyfriend.” Doyoung finishes for him.

“Boyfriend?” Yuta asks, lips extending into a smile. “I like the sound of that.”

Sicheng stays over for dinner. He tells Yuta about his life in Shanghai, about his recitals and performances, he interrogates Doyoung about his job and his _being_, and with a laugh, Doyoung shows Sicheng his coffin and all the blood bags that are stored in the fridge. Sicheng plays it off cool, but Yuta notices the chill than runs through Sicheng’s body and arms when Doyoung bares his fangs.

Doyoung is unusually stuck to Yuta’s side throughout the whole evening. Maybe because he’s not used to Sicheng’s presence, or maybe he’s always like that with Yuta – comfortable. He has his hand on Yuta’s thigh during dinner, his head on Yuta’s shoulder when Sicheng puts on a tacky Netflix original, and relatively, those are tiny gestures that shouldn’t be a big deal, but to Yuta they are. Doyoung isn’t a naturally touchy-feely person. It took him a good month of living together to initiate a conversation with Yuta first, and another month to warm up to him completely. By then, it took Yuta by surprise, and now, it still does, too. 

In a span of a couple of months the vampire became more open with showing physical affection, but nevertheless Doyoung’s little touches here and there leave Yuta’s cheeks fill up with endless warmth, with that sizzling feeling in his chest, that kind of feeling that’s not as strong as it used to be, that’s more subsided, but still there. Like a small flame. 

Yuta leans into Doyoung’s side when they’re halfway through the Netflix movie, while Doyoung’s absentmindedly playing with the hairs on Yuta’s nape. At some point, Yuta steals a kiss or two, when he’s sure Sicheng won’t notice, and Doyoung only interlaces their hands and squeezes hard. Yuta sees him smile widely from his periphery. 

“I’ll be staying in Korea for a while,” Sicheng says before heading to his hotel, giving Yuta another hug, “So I’ll see you very soon. But dude. You really scored yourself a hot vampire boyfriend, how cool is that?”

Yuta laughs. “Pretty cool, I guess.”

Sicheng squeezes his shoulder. “I hope you guys are happy together. I can tell Doyoung likes you a lot.”

Yuta smiles. “Thanks, man, really.”

Sicheng waves to Doyoung, “Bye, Doyoung! Take care of Yuta or I’ll steal your kneecaps!” And after mouthing a “I will _so_ tease you after this,” he leaves.

Yuta locks the door with another laugh, and turns around to a mortified Doyoung. 

“Should I be concerned?” He asks, covering his knees. 

“No,” Yuta says with a grin, “Sicheng’s all bark but no bite, well, most of the time. But anyway, boyfriend, huh?” 

He pushes Doyoung against the couch and climbs into his lap. “That’s an interesting turn of events.”

Doyoung’s hands circle around Yuta’s frame, as if on instinct. He pulls Yuta closer, until their foreheads touch. “Well, after what happened yesterday,” he says, placing a kiss to the corner of Yuta’s mouth, “it would be rather awkward to introduce myself as just your roommate, unless I misunderstood something and you want to be just that.”

“No, you didn’t misunderstand anything,” Yuta says, kissing him back, “I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

“That’s great,” Doyoung says, giving Yuta a hug, “I really like you.”

Yuta beams. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung says. “I like your blinding smile and your optimism and your strive to do your best, I like the way your eyes light up when you’re happy or the way you always throw your head back when you laugh, or how soft you look in the mornings, or how cuddly you are when you’re tired, and I thought we made our feelings clear yesterday? Oh. You just wanted me to compliment you, didn’t you.”

Yuta nods. He leans down to kiss Doyoung on the lips, giggling. “Yeah, and you’re cute when you blush.”

“I can’t blush,” Doyoung says, “It’s physically impossible.”

“Well,” Yuta laughs, “The way your ears are practically on fire must indicate something.”

Doyoung touches his ears. “Look at you, making me feel things I’m not supposed to feel.”

“Oh, shut up,” Yuta says, rolling off Doyoung’s lap and onto the couch, although his heart is racing. “Want to watch another Netflix romcom?”

“Sure.”

“Just to clarify, just Netflix or Netflix and Chill?”

“What would you prefer?”

“The latter.” Doyoung states, voice a little too low, eyes reddening.

Yuta unbuttons his shirt in an instant. “Understood.”

_You:_  
btw have you seen my cat??  
i can’t find bat anywhere 

_Sicheng:_  
yea  
i stole him

_You:_  
i’m sorry what  
say sike

_Sicheng:_  
*image attached*

_You:_  
oh god  
i’m passing out

“Doyoung,” Yuta whispers in urgency. “Doyoung, get up.”

Doyoung mumbles something over the skin on Yuta’s neck and holds him tighter. Yuta shakes the arm around his waist off. “Doyoung get _up_!”

“What’s wrong? What time is it?” Doyoung’s eyes slowly open. His hair is all over the place and Yuta can’t help but brush his bangs away from his face. Doyoung looks so cute, half asleep like that. Yuta wants to kiss him again.

“So I couldn’t find Bat anywhere.”

Doyoung’s eyes snap open completely. “Huh?”

“And I texted Sicheng about it and he said he took the cat with him. He even sent a picture of them together. Honestly – how the fuck? Should we go get him back?” Yuta scratches the back of his head.

“Oh,” Doyoung says. “Then that’s okay.” He pulls Yuta back onto the bed, presses him so that they’re chest to chest. “Let’s sleep some more, and then we’ll go.”

Yuta grumbles but complies. “Alright.” He puts one arm under Doyoung’s pillow, and throws the other around Doyoung’s waist.

Doyoung places a kiss to Yuta’s hair. Then, to Yuta’s forehead, and the tip of his nose. “Sleep well, boyfriend.”

Yuta giggles. Boyfriend. He really likes the sound of that.


	7. bonus: my roommate is a human

Doyoung never would have thought, that after 200-something years of living, he would room with a human, out of all beings. But well, desperate times call for desperate measures, and when he hears from an acquaintance that their friend is looking for a roommate, he gives the said friend a call.

Surprisingly, rooming with Yuta is easy. Yuta minds his business, and being a busy surgeon, he isn’t at home much. He’s a decent cook and he’s good at cleaning, and that’s all that Doyoung needs in a roommate. Only there’s one problem, one day Yuta gets freaked out when he sees Doyoung drinking blood one evening. Doyoung watches as Yuta’s eyes grow as wide as saucers, jaw on the verge of dropping. Doyoung huffs, he’s experienced much worse reactions from humans finding out about him being vampire, but it still annoys him to this day. Hasn’t he hold Yuta he’s a vampire? Wait. Maybe he didn’t.

He lowers his blood bag. Yuta’s still looking at him as if he’s seen a ghost.

“What’s that?” He asks.

“Blood.” Doyoung replies. He feels kind of awkward, to be honest. What if Yuta kicks him out? He doesn’t want that. The apartment is close to his work and to the subway, and honestly, he’s already settled down, even though it’s been a week. “I think I forgot to mention that I’m a vampire to you.”

“Oh.” Yuta says. “Cool.” 

“Cool?” Doyoung repeats.

“Yeah.” 

“You believe me?”

“I mean,” Yuta says, “I don’t live under a rock. I know that vampires live among humans now nowadays. Although I’m easily fooled, too, so if you’re joking then that’s not funny.”

Oh. Doyoung completely forgot how fast times change. He smiles. “I’m not joking.” 

Yuta gives a thumbs up, and says, “Although I’ve never roomed with a vampire before. If I get freaked out sometimes, I’m sorry, that one’s on me.” 

“Sure.” Doyoung replies casually. If he says so himself, he’s pretty discreet about not overly showing his nature, so he thinks Yuta would be fine. 

Well.

Not really.

Apparently, Yuta is easily frightened. At first, it was hilarious. Yuta is a very expressive person. He would see Doyoung minding his vampire business and he would scream like a little girl, and then apologise over and over again for forgetting. After the fifth time and several noise complains later, Doyoung, to be frank, gets a little bit tired of the reactions. 

After a particularly long and tiring day at work he comes home to an empty apartment. With all of his resolve crumbling from the stress and exhaustion, he takes out a blood hag and pours it into a beer glass, and chugs it like there’s no tomorrow, some of it dripping onto his chin. 

“Shit,” Doyoung grumbles, cleaning up the mess. He gets blood on his hands in the process, and he can’t find paper towels anywhere because he’s sitting in darkness. 

And then, he registers an all-too-familiar shriek. It ricochets through Doyoung’s eardrums and the vampire covers his ears at an attempt to not go completely deaf.

“Ahhh, blood!”

Doyoung wants to _die_. “Seriously, Yuta?” He’s so exhausted. 

Yuta stills. “Oh, Doyoung. It’s just you.”

_Who else?_ Doyoung thinks, mildly pissed off. He’s so cranky today. _Literally who else could it be?_

Even then, he can’t be annoyed at Yuta, not when Yuta genuinely feels sorry for reacting how he does and tries to make it up to Doyoung by preparing dinner or by watching movies with him. There’s something in Yuta’s face that Doyoung finds youthful and childlike, and he can’t find it in him to resist Yuta’s pleading eyes. Yuta’s trying his best to be a good roommate, always initiating conversation first, because he’s laid-back like that. However, whereas Yuta is laid-back, Doyoung is more guarded, more apprehensive. He’s dealt with people who have malicious intentions, but in Yuta’s smile, he finds none. So when Yuta reaches out his hand to form a friendship, Doyoung takes it.

Slowly, but steadily, Doyoung warms up. 

Living with a human, Doyoung would say, is not all too bad. Because Yuta knows who he is, Doyoung can be fully relaxed in the four walls of their apartment, comfortable in his own skin. He meditates in his coffin, much to Yuta’s curiosity, pulls pranks on his roommate, tells him about his life before they roomed together. Funnily enough, Doyoung finds out they have a lot more in common than he initially would have thought, but there are a fair share of differences too. 

Yuta likes affection. It’s clear as day. He yearns for physical touch and any time of skin ship and it’s not something Doyoung is used to. When Yuta first hugs him, he doesn’t know what to do, momentarily stunned. He thinks, why is he doing it? They aren’t friends. They aren’t that close. 

“Just wrap my hands around me.” Yuta says, and Doyoung does just that. Yuta smiles at him when they part. “Thanks. I needed that.”

Doyoung scratches the back of his neck awkwardly but smiles back.

Often, over dinner, Yuta would slap his shoulder after Doyoung cracked a totally unfunny joke, throwing his head back in laughter. When Yuta’s excited, he would shake or hit Doyoung or tug on his arm so Doyoung would pay attention, and it’s just so foreign to Doyoung, but not unpleasant. It’s kind of cute, actually. 

Yuta’s a little chaotic, a little all over the place, and Doyoung is all collected together, and somehow, they make it work. In the process of living together Yuta slowly takes bits and pieces of Doyoung and jumbles them up, and in return, Doyoung helps Yuta be more grounded. It’s a nice arrangement – over dinners and movie marathons, or time spent with Doyoung sitting hunched over the coffee table, surrounded by stacks of papers and chewing on a pen in his mouth, with Yuta making him a cup of tea and encouraging him to take a break – or Doyoung finding Yuta passed out on his bed after work, and waking him up gently, ushering him to change his clothes and brush his teeth.

Sometimes – sometimes it’s less smooth. There are days when Doyoung’s so wrapped up in his head with work he doesn’t notice he’s out of blood bags right when his hunger hits him straight in the guts. It’s late, and all shops are closed at this hour, and Doyoung is _so_ hungry it physically hurts him. There’s a throbbing headache that blooms at the back of his head, pulsing and pulsing and making it hard for Doyoung to think straight. If this keeps up, he’ll lose all rationality completely, instincts taking over. 

He feels Yuta’s hand on his forehead, eyes filled with concern. 

“Are you alright?” He asks.

Doyoung shakes his head. “Hungry. My head is killing me.”

Yuta bites on his bottom lip, searching something on his laptop. Doyoung feels his eyes redden and his eyesight becoming blurry. He lies back on the sofa for a second to stabilise his surroundings, and when he opens his eyes again and sees Yuta’s concentrated expression on the screen, for some reason he thinks Yuta’s the most beautiful person alive.

He takes in Yuta’s features: his young face, his wide, doe eyes, his nose, plump lips, his long hair that almost curls around his smooth, _tasty_ neck, and for a brief second he wonders how would it feel to sink his teeth into the skin and– Doyoung snaps back. 

If Yuta notices his staring, he doesn’t say anything. He paces to the kitchen and brings back what seems to be a chocolate bar – a hematogen – and Doyoung fumbles with its wrapper, takes a small bite.

“It’s good,” Doyoung says. 

His headache subsides a while later, his world is no longer spinning and he’s no longer overcome by intense crave for blood, but for some wicked reason, Yuta is still as beautiful to him. 

It’s something that stays on Doyoung’s mind: Yuta’s hopeful expression when he gave him the chocolate bar, the relief that washed over him when Doyoung said it’s helping him, the way Yuta smiled when Doyoung thanked him. Doyoung has never thought about Yuta like that, has never fallen asleep to the image to Yuta’s smile. Roommates don’t do that – right? 

In the end, Doyoung buys himself heaps of those hematogens.

“You’ve lost it.” Taeyong tells him when he sees Doyoung munching on his fourth packet.

“I have not,” Doyoung protests. “Try them yourselves.”

Taeyong laughs but takes one from the pile that’s scattered on Doyoung’s office desk nonetheless. He unwraps it gently and takes an apprehensive bite. 

“I haven’t eaten those in years, not since I was a kid,” Taeyong says, sighing. He tends to reminisce a lot these days. He takes off his sunglasses – why is he wearing them indoors, anyway? – and puts them on the pocket of his shirt. 

“When have you been a kid? In the eighteen hundreds?” Doyoung laughs. Taeyong rolls his eyes.

“In the early twentieth century, excuse you. These are still as good as I remembered. Time really does fly.”

Doyoung gives Taeyong another one. “Say, if I substitute pig blood with these, how long do you think I’ll last?”

Taeyong eyes Doyoung curiously, “Try and see for yourself, but– why?” 

Doyoung bites on the inside of his cheek. “Just– you know how I told you about my hunger from a couple of days ago, right?”

“Yeah, I do recall that,” Taeyong says, almost sitting right down on Doyoung’s desk. Vampires these days have no class at all, Doyoung thinks. 

“Right. So, that incident messed with my brain, I think.”

“Elaborate?”

Doyoung wants to hide his face in his palms. Dracula, why is this so embarrassing?

“I just can’t stop wondering about what my roommate’s blood would taste like.”

Taeyong whistles and pats his shoulder. “Good luck with that one, man. Wouldn’t want your thirst to develop into something more, now would you?”

Doyoung groans to Taeyong’s laughter, “Don’t phrase it like _that_! And there’s nothing to develop. We’re just roommates.” 

Taeyong huffs out, running a hand through his blond strands of hair, “And what?”

And Doyoung thinks. And what, exactly? 

When Yuta comes home that day, he whines and throws himself right into Doyoung’s arms. He puts his head on Doyoung’s shoulder, one hand on the other shoulder and the other hand under his armpit – it’s how he usually hugs – and Doyoung’s heart nearly skips a beat at that, but he hugs Yuta back anyway. 

“Are you feeling better now?” He asks after a minute. Yuta hums as an agreement.

“You’re so cold,” he comments, and Doyoung laughs, detaching himself to grab a blanket. On the couch, Doyoung wraps it around Yuta and him both, and Yuta falls back against his chest. It feels really nice. Really domestic. Call Doyoung cheesy, but the feeling of Yuta in his arms – it feels like home. 

“Does it get lonely?” Yuta asks when they start talking about how Doyoung became a vampire, and Doyoung answers with a, “No, because now I have you.”

Yuta’s lips part slightly and his cheeks colour a light tint of pink. Flustered, he touches his forehead. 

“Doyoung, is my forehead hot?”

Doyoung touches it with the back of his palm gently. At the contact, Yuta’s cheeks redden even more. Doyoung can’t feel temperatures, but he can tell Yuta’s burning from the blush. 

“Hey,” he teases, “Why are your cheeks so red?”

Yuta stammers about not feeling well and heads to his room, nearly tripping over his feet. Doyoung watches him go with amused eyes. He whisks up a dinner and knocks on Yuta’s door later to invite him to eat together. Yuta, still, looks as flustered, with his hair messed up and glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose, and it’s endearingly cute. Since when did Doyoung find Yuta this cute?

Yuta picks a movie to watch later on, one that Doyoung doesn’t understand, but one that leaves Yuta rambling in excitement and tiny sparkles in his eyes. Doyoung looks at Yuta’s hands, and briefly wonders, for some reason, what would it be like to hold them? Carefully, he clasps his palm over Yuta’s. 

Just like he imagined, Yuta’s hands are soft. A bit rough about the edges, but slim and soft nonetheless. Doyoung intertwines their fingers, brings them closer together, admires how nicely Yuta’s hand feels against his own. Like how it’s supposed to be. And then Yuta’s stammering again, blushing noticeably up to his ears despite the room being dimly lit, and so with a small smile, Doyoung let’s go.

Despite their busy schedules, Doyoung finds himself spending a lot of time with Yuta. And the more time he spends around Yuta, the more he’s smitten. In worry, he tells all of this to Taeyong, and Taeyong tells him that it’s okay.

“It’s been a while since you’ve liked anyone,” he says. “It’s perfectly alright for you to fancy your roommate. He seems like a nice guy.”

“He is,” Doyoung agrees. “He’s great.”

Taeyong ruffles Doyoung’s hair lightly with a brotherly smile. “You’re so smitten.”

He is. 

With growing feelings come complications, but to Doyoung, liking Yuta is easy. He would describe it as the rising and setting sun, as the seasonal change, as the summer breeze. It’s natural, it’s warm, it’s bright. It’s coming home to a warm apartment, to Yuta who would brush the snowflakes away from his hair and coat, to the alluring smell of homemade food and the sounds of some program in the television as a background noise. Doyoung allows times to run its course, lets his feeling progress naturally, smoothly. 

It’s exciting, if he were to be honest. In the many years he’s spent alone working from job to job and travelling from country to country, settling down and having something to look forward to each evening is nice for a change. The way he is with Yuta – is natural, it’s just how they are, and the way he picks Yuta up and twirls him around as they hug and later on goes to sleep with butterflies fluttering in his stomach is natural, too.

Yuta brings home a kitten. 

It’s a tiny black fur ball, and Doyoung adores it. Even more so, he adores the way Yuta’s eyes crinkle little moon crescents each time he holds the kitten close to his chest and hears it purr. When Bat snuggles up to Doyoung one day, Doyoung feels like he’s accomplished everything in life, and then Yuta sits close to him and gently pats Bat’s head, and they’re awfully close to each other, with only the cat between them, and Doyoung can’t help but reach out a hand and intertwine it with Yuta’s. Yuta shyly smiles his way, cheeks colouring that pretty shade of pink, one that Doyoung sees during sunsets, when everything turns magical around him. This moment, with Yuta’s hand in his is also magical in its own way. 

When New Year’s Eve rolls round, Doyoung is overflowing with excitement. He has a short day at work, god bless holidays, and immediately he goes on a shopping spree to buy everyone (read: Yuta, Taeyong and Bat) presents. 

“Why am I being forced to tag along?” Taeyong grumbles as he swipes his card in the subway.

“You’re not being forced to. You’re doing this out of the kindness of your heart because you’re a wonderful friend.” Doyoung replies.

Taeyong sighs. “Just say you need help with picking a present for your roommate and go.”

“I need help with picking a present for Yuta,” Doyoung says bluntly, “Now let’s go.”

After an hour of mindlessly wandering around the mall, Taeyong suggests Doyoung gets Yuta some sorts of accessories, and Doyoung picks out a pair of dangly earrings in a Swarovski shop.

“What do you think?” He asks, looking at the way the earrings shine in the light. 

“They’re pretty. I’m sure he’ll love them.”

Doyoung smiles. “Hopefully.”

When Doyoung puts the earrings on for Yuta, judging by how he’s averting his gaze while he plays with the earrings with his fingertips and how his ears are red, Doyoung would like to think that Yuta does. Yuta bites his bottom lip in shyness, still fiddling with one earring, and god, he looks so kissable, so beautiful, Doyoung can’t contain himself anymore. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Doyoung whispers, soaking up the expression Yuta gives him. They watched the fireworks just a while ago, ones that are in all possible colours and last for half an hour, going right into the new year, and throughout their bursts Doyoung quietly held Yuta’s hand in his. There were no words spoken between, there were only the fireworks, the starry night sky, and him and Yuta, who was clutching onto Doyoung’s trench coat that was certainly too big on him, nose and cheeks red from the biting cold, but hands warm in Doyoung’s hold, and yet no glamorous fireworks can compare to the stars that Yuta holds in his eyes.

Feeling his eyes turn red, Doyoung inches closer to Yuta, until their foreheads touch and lips almost brush against one another, breaths mingling. Yuta looks so pretty from up close. But instead of leaning in for a kiss, Doyoung holds back, frightened of himself, of what he could do to Yuta. His eyes turn back to grey, and Yuta looks almost disappointed that Doyoung pulled back. And it makes Doyoung wonder, just slightly, that maybe his feelings are reciprocated. 

_You:_  
I’m thinking of asking Yuta out

_Taeyong:_  
For real?

_You:_  
Yes  
Would a restaurant date be okay?

_Taeyong:_  
It would be perfect  
I suggest you order wine  
Oh, and definitely pay for him  
Humans like that

_Doyoung:_  
That’s the plan!

_Taeyong:_  
Best of luck!  
Tell me how everything goes 

Turning up at the hospital where Yuta works out turns out to be more nerve-wracking than Doyoung had anticipated. He finds Yuta surrounded by all of his colleagues, who eye Doyoung as if he were an alien, but Doyoung assumes their eyes are wide only out of pure curiosity. Yuta looks surprised to see him, even more surprised at Doyoung’s suggestion to grab a meal together. Did Yuta understand the implication of his words? He probably did. He hopes he did. 

Doyoung has a plan written out – invite Yuta to dinner, ask him out after it, preferably during a movie marathon at home, so that there would be no unneeded attention on them, and live happily ever after with their cat – but sometimes things just go wrong. Some time later into the evening Doyoung starts feeling growing waves of hunger rise up to his chest, that dull throb all around his head, and he realizes in fright that he hasn’t consumed blood in a few days and he needs some _now_.

There’s a heavy blizzard outside, and there’s no way he’s going to let Yuta go outside in this weather, but Yuta doesn’t budge.

“You know, you can always drink from me.” He says. “It’s just blood.” 

Doyoung senses flare up and eyes darken. As much as he wants to decline Yuta’s offer, he doesn’t think he can resist his want for much longer. Hesitantly, softly, he touches Yuta’s neck, grazes his fingertips against the skin, feels Yuta’s breath hitch under his touch. 

Yuta sits on his lap and bares his collarbone, not even realizing how it drives Doyoung crazy. Doyoung places a hand on the back of Yuta’s back and pulls him close. He bares his fangs slowly, half in disbelief that this is actually happening and half in anticipation. He’s wanted this for so long: Yuta, pliant for him while Doyoung has his teeth sunk into his neck. 

“Are you sure?” Doyoung asks. He needs to be reassured. He needs to know that Yuta’s okay with it, that Yuta wants it too. 

“Yeah,” Yuta says in a whisper. “Hurry up.”

But Doyoung takes his time. He leaves little bites all over the side of Yuta’s neck, nips at the soft, smooth skin, making Yuta almost tremble, and only then does he bite Yuta completely. Yuta exhales loudly still that, and Doyoung feels on cloud nine. He has fed from many humans throughout his life, but none of their blood tasted as good as Yuta’s does. It’s so incredibly sweet, so intoxicating, and Doyoung hasn’t fed from humans in so long, and Yuta is so sensitive and responsive against him, he drinks and drinks. His headache fades like a passing storm and his senses stabilise, and when he feels Yuta’s body go slack, he carefully pulls away, licking at the wound for it to heal. 

Yuta wipes the blood that dribbled onto Doyoung’s chin away with the back of his hand, and he looks absolutely ethereal in his wrecked and exhausted state. Doyoung swears he’s head over heels for him.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, worried he’s drank too much from him.

“Good,” Yuta replies, but he’s obviously tired. Doyoung picks him up with ease, places him on his bed. Yuta’s eyes fall shut instantly. After an internal debate gives him a peck on his forehead and lets him rest.

_You:_  
Taeyong  
Emergency  
Last night I fed from Yuta

_Taeyong:_  
So he was your dinner?  
LMAO

_You:_  
That is so not funny

_Taeyong:_  
It kind of is  
But anyway  
Is everything ok? How did dinner go?

_You:_  
He asked if it was a date and I asked if he wanted it to be one  
And we left it at that

_Taeyong:_  
Losers 

_You:_  
>: (

_Taeyong:_  
I’m just teasing  
I know you’ll get it together  
I believe in you!

_You:_  
<3

The clock strikes 12 in the afternoon, and Yuta still hasn’t emerged from his room. Worried, Doyoung goes to check up on him and finds him soundly sleeping on his side. The cold winter sun rays are hitting his sleeping expression beautifully, and Doyoung sits down beside Yuta’s bed. Carefully, he places a hand on Yuta’s head and strokes his hair until Yuta’s eyes flutter open. 

This time, Yuta freaks out again, but Doyoung is far from annoyed. He finds it impossibly cute, and his heart beats twice as fast when Yuta says that he would like for their dinner yesterday to be a date. Doyoung wonders, where does he go from here onwards? Does he kiss Yuta? Ask him to be his boyfriend? Or maybe things will turn out naturally, like they always have? 

They do.

It happens like this: Yuta isn’t home on usual time, and he isn’t replied to Doyoung’s texts, and Doyoung is worried sick to his stomach. It’s late outside, it’s snowing, it’s cold, it’s dangerous, and before Doyoung can overthink further, the front door unlocks, and Yuta steps inside, nose bright red, snow on his hair, looking obviously safe and sound. 

Doyoung gets washed over a wave of relief, and after scolding Yuta he pulls him into a tight embrace. With Yuta in his arms, he’s suddenly overcome by a sense of care and longing, thinking about how much Yuta means to him, to which extent Doyoung cares for him. His feelings are so intense, so deep and grounded, so natural, they’re overflowing with a need to be released. 

And then, Doyoung has Yuta’s lips on his in a brief kiss, hands on his hips and Yuta’s hands in his hair. It escalates quickly, one second they’re talking about this and that in the kitchen and in another, Doyoung places a hand on Yuta’s cheek and Yuta slots their lips together. Doyoung sighs into the kiss; finally, after so many months of pining he has Yuta in his arms the way he’s always wanted. Yuta pulls back with a blinding smile, but not having had enough, Doyoung pulls him in again by the collar of his shirt. Yuta tilts his head so he could kiss Doyoung at a deeper angle, sucking on his bottom lip lightly. 

Doyoung has kissed more people than he can remember, but he knows that_ this_ is something he could never forget: Yuta’s tongue sliding over his teeth, Yuta’s hand burning on his thigh, Yuta’s body pressed so close to his, Yuta, Yuta, _Yuta_. It’s indescribable. Doyoung craves more.

When they part, Yuta asks, “Does this mean you like me?”

Doyoung laughs. He had his tongue down Yuta’s throat just a second ago. “What do you think?”

_You:_  
We got it together 

_Taeyong:_  
And that’s on period  
Are you guys oficially together now?

_You:_  
Kinda??  
I’ll clarify today

_Taeyong:_  
Okay :3

_You:_  
:D  
Hold on there’s someone at the door brb

Doyoung unlocks the door to an unfamiliar face. The young man waves at him, and a bit startled, Doyoung shuts the door in the man’s face.

“Wait!” He hears from the other end. “I’m Sicheng. Yuta’s friend. Let me in, please.”

Doyoung undoes the locks again. He lets Sicheng step inside. “Sorry,” he explains himself, “Yuta didn’t mentioned any guests stopping by today.”

“That’s because he doesn’t know!” Sicheng exclaims. “It’s a surprise.”

“Oh, okay,” Doyoung says. “Um, would you like some tea?”

Sicheng is one nosy individual. He sits too comfortably in Doyoung’s living room and his gaze is too intense. “So, I’ve been told you’re a vampire.”

“Yeah,” Doyoung replies, “I am.”

Sicheng gives him a Look. “Very interesting. What business do you have with Yuta? What are your intentions? Be honest.”

Doyoung scratches the back of his head. “I like him? A lot.”

“That’s an acceptable answer.” Sicheng replies, relaxing. Then, he says, “Say, do you like Buzzfeed Unsolved?”

Too immersed into binge watching episode after episode, Doyoung vaguely registers Yuta returning home from work. His confused expression turns into surprise, and then into a smile when he and Sicheng embrace. Doyoung observes them both with curiosity – their friendship is similar to what Doyoung and Taeyong have: a sense of familiarity and lots of teasing. It’s nice. 

When Yuta makes way to introduce Sicheng to Doyoung again, Doyoung introduces himself as Yuta’s boyfriend without much thought. 

“Boyfriend?” Yuta asks, “I like the sound of that.”

Doyoung bites back a smile, heartbeat speeding up. 

As soon as they’re alone, Yuta’s lips are on his once again, hands tugging at his shirt as an attempt to take it off. Doyoung falls back on his bed, dragging Yuta down with him. Yuta cups his cheeks with both hands and kisses Doyoung over and over, meanwhile Doyoung roams his hands over Yuta’s toned arms, slim torso, tiny waist, pulls him close. His eyes redden, and Yuta gives him a lopsided smile.

“Are you going to bite me?”

“No. Unless you want me to,” Doyoung whispers.

“Maybe I do.” Yuta replies.

Doyoung kisses him again. “Whatever you wish for, I will give it to you.”

Yuta smiles into the kiss.

Doyoung wakes up to Yuta jabbing him in the stomach with his elbow. It’s almost an ideal scenario, with him having his arm thrown over Yuta’s waist, face buried in the crook of Yuta’s neck, only the jab kind of hurts. 

“Wake up!” Yuta says, voice sounding concerned.

“What’s the matter?” Doyoung asks, groaning. He was sleeping so soundly, so comfortably; if the issue isn’t serious, he’s going back to sleep.

“Sicheng took Bat with him,” Yuta explains, getting up from the bed. “Should we go get him?”

Doyoung ponders for a moment. Sicheng would do Bat no harm, right? Right. He pulls Yuta back in. 

“Let’s sleep some more.”

Yuta grumbles but goes back under the covers, pulling himself close to Doyoung. Doyoung kisses his forehead. “Sleep well, boyfriend.” 

Doyoung finds out he loves calling Yuta his boyfriend. There’s something about the word, something about the way Yuta’s smile widens when Doyoung says it aloud. Like now. Yuta laughs softly against his chest, a bit timid, and dozes off like that, face peaceful and serene, pretty as always in the morning light. Doyoung brushes Yuta’s bangs away from Yuta’s eyes with a smile and thinks that he would love to wake up like this, with Yuta pressed so close to him, arms wrapped around his body and legs tangled with his, for eternity.

“Do you remember when we started rooming together?” Yuta asks one evening, swaying his interlocked hands with Doyoung. It’s a warm July evening, and it’s the perfect weather for strolling in the park. 

“I do.” Doyoung replies, feeling nostalgic. He’s had a bottle of wine prior to their stroll, and despite his alcohol tolerance he still a bit fuzzy inside. Maybe it’s because Yuta’s arm around him still has that effect on him after so long. “How long ago was that?”

“Two years ago? Three?” Yuta asks, laughing. In the span of three years he’s aged a little, like all humans do. His hair is brown and no longer long, his hands are a bit rougher to the touch, his eyes look more serious, but he’s still as beautiful as when Doyoung first met him. Maybe even more.

“Honestly,” Yuta says, “I never thought I’d have a vampire as a roommate. Moreover date one.”

Doyoung grins. “Likewise. But look at where we are now,” He kisses Yuta’s hand, lips close to where the silver band ring is shining prettily on Yuta’s finger. 

Yuta smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand she’s finished!!  
thank you to everyone for sticking with me and reading this <3
> 
> once again my twt and cc are eyeronicmuch if anyone wants to chat :D


End file.
